Antes de juzgar
by Mariquilla95
Summary: - Debes aprender - le dijo ella - que antes de juzgar tienes que llegar hasta el corazón y no se me ocurre mejor manera de que lo entiendas más que sufriéndolo en tí mismo...
1. Prólogo

Hace ya tanto tiempo que ya casi nadie lo recuerda, en lo más profundo del bosque del reino Sengoku, había un impresionante castillo, morada del príncipe Inuyasha. A pesar de tener todo lo que podía desear, la vida del príncipe no era más que un montón de apariencias, pues los que vivían junto a él, permanecían a su lado más por interés que por verdadera lealtad y, además, nada de lo que poseía era capaz de hacerlo verdaderamente feliz. El mismo príncipe era más una apariencia que realidad, pues mientras que por fuera era un ser sumamente hermoso, en su interior no había tal hermosura, pues era egoísta, déspota y tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

Antes de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, Inuyasha decidió hacerse un retrato para mostrarlo en el salón principal de su castillo y mandó llamar al mejor artista del reino. Dicho artista, resultó ser una anciana decrépita llamada Tsubaki.

- ¿Cómo puede una vieja bruja ser artista? – exclamó el príncipe sin pensar.

- No os dejéis llevar por las apariencias mi señor, a veces ocultan secretos impensables – le respondió la anciana.

Un mes más tarde, el retrato estuvo listo, solo que no era lo que el príncipe esperaba...

- ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! – preguntó a la anciana mientras señalaba el retrato - ¡Esa bestia no soy yo! – exclamó.

- Así es exactamente cómo yo os veo, porque he visto más allá de las apariencias que todos ven – respondió ella serena.

Efectivamente, el cuadro no se parecía casi en nada a Inuyasha: donde todos veían una melena negra perfecta, Tsubaki había visto una cabellera plateada coronada por dos orejas de perro; donde todos veían unas mejillas firmes de piel lisa, Tsubaki veía un rostro surcado por dos horribles marcas violetas; donde todos veían una sonrisa y manos de ángel, Tsubaki había visto colmillos y garras. Lo único reconocible de Inuyasha en el retrato eran sus ojos, que conservaban su brillo dorado, al parecer, era lo único real que había visto en él.

- ¡Khé! ¡Haces esto por envidia! – la acusó el príncipe - ¡Tu eres tan horrible que no soportas ver la belleza en los demás! – la ira lo cegaba, estaba dispuesto a sacar a la anciana a patadas para luego quemar el horrible retrato.

- Con eso has confirmado lo que yo creía, no me dejas otra opción...

En ese momento, ante los incrédulos ojos de Inuyasha, la anciana empezó a cambiar: las profundas arrugas que surcaban su piel fueron suavizándose, hasta no dejar ni rastro sobre la piel clara y perfecta; sus labios, antes similares a un par de pasas, se llenaron hasta quedar convertidos en una hermosa boca de color cereza; sus blancos cabellos se tornaron del color del ébano más puro. Cuando finalmente la anciana se irguió, Inuyasha no creía lo que veía, pues ante él había ahora una bellísima hechicera.

- Debes aprender – le dijo ella – que antes de juzgar tienes que llegar hasta el corazón y no se me ocurre mejor manera de que lo entiendas más que sufriéndolo en ti mismo – en ese momento una luz rodeó a Inuyasha y al retrato.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – preguntó el mientras veía como el retrato se parecía cada vez más a sí mismo y él se convertía en la criatura que reflejaba.

- Es por tu bien, cuando aprendas a querer a alguien más que a ti mismo y seas capaz de cambiar para que esa persona te ame a ti del mismo modo volverás a ser la hermosa criatura que eras – le explicó ella con total serenidad.

- ¿Por qué me has hecho esto? – gimió él.

- Porque aflige al alma de una artista ver a una paloma nívea con alma de cuervo – le contestó antes de desaparecer dejando ante él un colgante con una perla rosa – entrégaselo a aquella a quién ames, si ella siente lo mismo, la perla te devolverá a tu estado original.

Poco después, el príncipe descubrió que no había sido el único castigado, la maldición afectó también a sus sirvientes: habían permanecido a su lado por interés y ahora, permanecerían a su lado hasta tenerle verdadera lealtad, pues Inuyasha era el único que podía traspasar los muros del castillo.

Todo se fue volviendo cada vez más sombrío y descubrieron otro efecto de la maldición de Tsubaki: ninguno de ellos envejecía, tenían juventud eterna, pero no podían salir a disfrutarla.

Inuyasha no volvió a salir del castillo, a pesar de que él podía hacerlo, y escondió el retrato en sus aposentos, pero tras un tiempo, al no poder soportar la visión de el apuesto joven que un día fue, lo arañó con sus garras hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

Con los años, perdió toda esperanza de romper la maldición algún día, pues ¿Quién iba a ser capaz de amar a una bestia?

**Bueno, esta es mi nueva idea, el prólogo no ha quedado exactamente como esperaba, pero bueno, en los próximos capítulos veremos a un Inuyasha en estado puro, porque creo que encaja bastante bien con la personalidad de la bestia, aunque de momento me ha resultado extraño, no sé... Espero que os guste.**

**María.**


	2. Una chica peculiar

**C****ap.: 1 - Una chica peculiar**

No muy lejos del bosque del reino Sengoku, había una pequeña aldea a la que las guerras constantes que agitaban el lugar no habían afectado. En este pacífico lugar, donde no parecía ocurrir nunca nada interesante, vivía una joven llamada Kagome.

Era una buena muchacha, pero había en ella un contraste bastante peculiar: por fuera, sus ojos chocolates y su pelo negro, en contraste con su cremosa piel, le daban el aspecto de una muchacha hermosa, frágil e inocente, pero en su interior, bullía el alma inquieta de una criatura ansiosa de aventuras que enfrentar. Por desgracia, su vida en la aldea era extremadamente monótona, por eso ella se daba de vez en cuando el gusto de acercarse a la librería del pueblo, pues solo en los libros podía experimentar los viajes y emociones que tanto ansiaba.

Por desgracia, no podía evitar chocar con la realidad de vez en cuando...

Una mañana, después de pasear por el mercado, decidió acercarse a la librería, pero entonces...

- Buenos días señorita Kagome – escuchó una voz que le hablaba. Ella conocía esa voz y no le resultaba para nada agradable.

- Buenos días señor gobernador – dijo volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa de cortesía.

El señor gobernador, Naraku, no era precisamente una figura querida en la aldea y, además, había algo en el fondo de sus ojos de color borgoña, que hacía que a Kagome se le pusieran los vellos de punta. A pesar de todo, no se dejaba intimidar por él, aunque no le faltaban las ganas de alejarse al máximo de su mirada.

- Sabe, me he dado cuenta de que frecuenta usted mucho este lugar – le dijo dirigiéndose a la librería – una joven tan hermosa como usted no debería leer tanto, podría terminar volviéndose loca, como cierto hidalgo español del que he oído hablar.

Loca se volvería si tenía que seguir soportando su presencia un segundo más, últimamente se acercaba a ella con demasiada frecuencia... Pero era el gobernador, había que tener calma.

- ¡Kagome! – escuchó otra voz varonil que le hablaba, su salvación, ¡nunca se había alegrado tanto de oír esa voz! – te he estado buscando por todas partes – decía el muchacho mientras se acercaba a ella, pero entonces se percató de la presencia de alguien más en la escena – Señor gobernador... – dijo a modo de saludo.

- Joven Kouga – respondió el aludido.

- Necesito hablar con Kagome un momento, si no le importa – guardaba las formas porque no le quedaba más remedio, la verdad era que la opinión de ese sujeto no le importaba lo más mínimo. Además, detestaba la manera en que miraba a Kagome...como si fuera algo comestible.

- Claro, ya nos despedíamos – contestó el gobernador - ¡Hakudoshi! – llamó a su criado antes de irse.

El gobernador se retiró con su sirviente con una idea rondándole por la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes? – llamó la atención del joven sirviente – He decidido convertir a esa fierecilla en mi esposa – le comunicó con una sonrisa perversa – me recuerda mucho a...

- ¿Con la nieta del historiador? – preguntó extrañado, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Naraku – Pero todo el mundo sabe que ella es la mujer de Kouga...

- Que yo sepa, no están casados – interrumpió antes de que el otro terminará.

- Ya, pero es algo que se da por hecho...

- ¿Acaso crees que me importa? – preguntó con cinismo – Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, que no se te olvide...

Completamente ajenos a la decisión repentina de Naraku, Kagome y Kouga, caminaban hacia la casa de la muchacha.

- Gracias por librarme de él – le dijo Kagome volviéndose al muchacho – No hubiera aguantado un segundo más sin gritarle lo mucho que lo detesto ¡ese hombre me da escalofríos! – exclamó la muchacha frotándose los brazos.

- ¡Y a todo el mundo! – le contestó el entre risas – Pero no he intervenido solo por eso, tengo que darte una noticia – la informó tomándola de las manos. A veces Kouga se tomaba demasiadas confianzas, parecía que daba por hecho que ella sería su mujer, cosa que incomodaba un poco a Kagome – me tengo que ir al norte, mi abuelo se está muriendo y quiere verme antes de que ocurra.

- ¡Pero es muy peligroso! – le dijo ella. No lo quería como esposo, pero eran buenos amigos después de todo y se preocupaba por él – Sabes que fuera de aquí todo el reino está en guerra...

Claro que lo sabía, Kouga había pasado los primeros cinco años de su vida en su aldea natal, al norte, donde las cosas no eran tan pacíficas como allí.

- No te preocupes Kagome – le dijo él tomando ese tono meloso que a Kagome le causaba más gracia que ternura – Volveré y tú serás mi mujer – otra vez dando por echo que aceptaría... A veces, Kouga la irritaba con su actitud.

- Pero Kouga... – empezó a protestar ella si éxito, pues el joven depositó un beso en sus manos y se fue despidiéndose con la promesa de que volvería - ¡Ah! ¡Es exasperante! – exclamó antes de retomar el camino hacia su casa.

- ¡Y tú eres tonta de remate! – escuchó un coro de voces a sus espaldas, no necesitaba volverse para saber que se trataba de sus tres mejores amigas, aunque eso de mejores amigas no lo tenía del todo claro...

- ¡¿Habéis estado espiando?! – les reclamó mientras se volvía echando chispas para verlas salir de detrás del granero ante el que se habían detenido Kouga y ella.

- No es lo que parece – empezó a excusarse Eri.

- Solo pasábamos por aquí – siguió Yuka.

- Y no hemos podido evitar oírlo – terminó Ayumi.

No tenía sentido enfadarse, esas tres eran así y, conociéndolas como las conocía, sabía que tendría que escucharlas todo el camino hacia su casa hablándole de las razones por las que debería casarse con Kouga... después de todo, era el muchacho más apuesto del lugar, con sus ojos azules y su pelo oscuro, un poco presumido, pero un encanto con el que cualquiera de ellas estaría dispuesta a casarse. Se despidió de las muchachas en la puerta de su casa, no soportaría que siguieran diciéndole qué hacer, las quería, pero resultaban bastante irritantes cuando intentaban "ayudarla" metiéndose en todo.

- ¡Abuelo, ya estoy en casa! – gritó nada más cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡Kagome, baja al sótano! – contestó su abuelo - ¡No te vas a creer lo que he encontrado!

A ver que sería esta vez... Su abuelo tenía la habilidad de encontrar fascinantes objetos legendarios con frecuencia, el problema era que, la mayoría de las veces, no eran ni tan fascinantes, ni tan legendarios como él decía.

Cuando llegó al sótano, repleto por donde mirase de toda clase de cachivaches y fósiles rarísimos, encontró a su abuelo sentado a la mesita que había en el centro de la habitación, estudiando con mucho afán un mapa lleno de agujeros, causados seguramente por las polillas.

- Lo encontré esta mañana – empezó su abuelo – El gobernador me ha encargado ordenar los registros históricos de esta zona – siendo el único historiador de la ciudad, era lógico que se lo encomendasen a él, aunque el gobernador lo tuviese por un viejo chiflado y él no soportase al gobernador por cierto asunto del pasado... – Se supone que es un mapa de por aquí, ¿ves? – le preguntó indicando el bosque – pero es tan antiguo que la aldea no era más que un pequeño poblado...

- ¿Y esto? – interrumpió Kagome señalando el edificio que estaba representado en el centro del bosque.

- A eso quería llegar – dijo el abuelo con los ojos brillantes de emoción - ¿Te acuerdas del cuento que te contaba de pequeña? ¿El del príncipe encantado? – Kagome asintió, era su cuento favorito, aunque no tuviese final feliz, pues terminaba con el hermoso príncipe castigado por su arrogancia – Pues ese es su castillo – finalizó el abuelo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero ante la cara de incredulidad de su nieta la sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido - ¡Ya sé que no me crees, pero pienso ir a buscar el castillo! Si la leyenda resulta cierta, seré el historiador más famoso del mundo y si no...

Pero Kagome interrumpió a su abuelo. No es que le molestasen sus historias, de niña la fascinaban, pero en ese día necesitaba que su abuelo bajase los pies a la tierra, después de todo, el gobernador no paraba de acosarla, su mejor amigo se iba y no tendría a nadie que la ayudase y sus tres mejores amigas no paraban de decirle que tenía que casarse con él antes de que se fuera. Y todo esto se lo contó Kagome a su abuelo para intentar desahogarse un poco.

- ¿Y porqué no te casas con Kouga? – le preguntó su abuelo – Tus amigas tienen razón, es un muchacho muy guapo – además, y esto no se lo dijo el abuelo a Kagome, así podrás irte de aquí y ese demonio del gobernador te dejará tranquila, no quería que su nieta terminase del mismo modo que su hija...

- Eso ya lo sé – le dijo ella exasperada – pero la belleza no lo es todo y, además, no quiero irme al norte con él y dejarte aquí – viendo que el abuelo estaba a punto de protestar por eso último, continúo de otro modo – No es lo que quiero abuelo.

- Entonces... – le dijo él - ¿Qué quieres Kagome? – esa era una pregunta que ni ella se había planteado, pero conocía muy bien la respuesta.

- Quiero tener grandes aventuras y poderle contar mis sueños a alguien que me quiera y me escuche de verdad sin decir que estoy loca o que eso no es propio de una señorita – soltó de un tirón – Quiero vivir de verdad – terminó su discurso, relajándose por fin después de sacar todo lo que se había callado hasta ese momento.

- Y yo espero que seas feliz y encuentres lo que buscas, mi niña – le dijo el abuelo mientras le besaba la frente, después la dejó mientras subía a hacer las maletas.

Kagome lo siguió y lo miró extrañada cuando le vio preparase para un viaje.

- ¿A dónde se supone que vas? – le preguntó alzando las cejas, la verdad es que los arranques repentinos del abuelo podían asustar de vez en cuando.

- ¿No te lo he dicho antes? – preguntó el abuelo sin dejar su tarea – A buscar el castillo que tiene que estar en el bosque – el abuelo creyó que se preocuparía y trataría por todos los medios de convencerle de no ir, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su nieta diciendo que se iba con él – No puedes venir – le dijo el abuelo – no podemos dejar solas a las gallinas – a Kagome le dieron ganas de rodar los ojos ante la tonta excusa de su abuelo, obviamente, no quería que fuera porque pensaba que sería peligroso para ella, por eso no discutió.

Una hora más tarde, Kagome despidió al abuelo en la entrada de su casa y, una vez lo hubo perdido de vista, entró y se dispuso a preparar su propio equipaje. El abuelo no había querido que fuera porque se preocupaba por ella, pero si salía después de él y la veía llegar sana y salva al mismo destino, no se enfadaría y empezaría a confiar un poco más en que se sabía cuidar a sí misma. Esto era lo que pensaba Kagome mientras se internaba en el bosque siguiendo las huellas del caballo de su abuelo, pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil como ella creía, pues, al caer la noche, la presencia de animales salvajes en el bosque empezó a hacerse notar...

- Esto ya no me parece tan buena idea – murmuró para sí misma justo cuando el aullido de un lobo rasgó el aire...

**Bueno, primer capítulo listo, siento haber tardado, pero la fiebre y la inspiración no son compatibles :) No sé si lo habréis notado, pero he dividido al personaje de Gastón en dos, ¿La razón?, muy sencillo, no veo ni a Naraku como el guapo de la historia ni a Kouga como el malo, así que viendo que no podía encajar a uno o el otro, los he metido a los dos, jajaja.**

**Saluditos, María.**


	3. El castillo

**Cap.:2 - El castillo**

No, no había sido una buena idea internarse en el bosque de noche y sin nadie que la acompañara, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta, pues desde ese punto no llegaría a su casa antes del amanecer y, por otra parte, no debía quedarle mucho para llegar al castillo, si es que existía, o encontrar al abuelo, así que se dio ánimos y siguió adelante, esperando no tener mayores problemas con las criaturas del bosque.

Por otro lado, el abuelo estaba eufórico pues, tras horas de caminata, por fin podía ver el imponente castillo que se erigía hacia el cielo ante sus ojos. El lugar transmitía cierto aire de misterio, como si escondiera un secreto y tanto las plantas como las mismas nubes del cielo se hubieran empeñado en ocultarlo.

Después de esto no se atreverán a decir de nuevo que estoy loco – murmuró el abuelo para sí con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras abría la cancela que conducía a lo que algún día fue el jardín de la entrada del castillo para posteriormente acercarse a las puertas de la magnífica construcción gótica.

El abuelo no consideró necesario llamar, pues dudaba mucho que alguien residiera en ese lugar que parecía llevar décadas abandonado, pero lo cierto es que se equivocaba...Y avanzó a través del umbral hacia el impresionante vestíbulo del castillo.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos salir y preguntarle que hace aquí? – murmuraba una voz tras una puerta.

- ¿Es que te has vuelto loco, Miroku? – respondió también en susurros una voz femenina – lo mejor será que permanezcamos callados, ¿qué crees que pensaría si descubriera que este lugar está habitado? Haría demasiadas preguntas.

- Sango tiene razón – acordó otra voz masculina, pero más anciana – Ni una palabra Miroku, ni una palabra...

- ¿Hola? – trató de llamar la atención de posibles habitantes el abuelo – Me gustaría pasar la noche aquí ¿hay alguien?

- Vamos Sanguito, ¿qué hay de la hospitalidad? – preguntó Miroku.

- No creo que sea una buena idea... ¡Y no me llames Sanguito! – contestó la muchacha.

- Si el amo se entera... – dijo la otra voz.

- ¡Tonterías! – dijo Miroku – Inuyasha no tiene por qué enterarse – terminó la discusión mientras salía a la vista del abuelo - ¿Puedo ayudarle, buen hombre? – preguntó mientras se acercaba.

Miroku resultó ser un apuesto joven de cabellos negros y ojos del azul del cielo en la noche temprana que bien podía haber pasado por un ángel si no rezumara descaro por cada poro de su piel.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó el abuelo – no me esperaba que el castillo estuviese habitado – le confesó.

- ¡Buena la has hecho! – exclamó una joven de pelo y ojos castaños, que sin duda debía ser Sango, mientras salía de su escondite.

- ¡Te dije que no hablaras! – regañó a Miroku un anciano de escaso tamaño mientras se acercaba también - ¡Pero no! Tú no podías hacerle caso al viejo Myoga ¿verdad? – refunfuñó el hombrecillo.

- No he podido resistirme – contestó Miroku sin el menor atisbo de remordimiento antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el abuelo con toda naturalidad – Permítame presentarme, señor – comenzó – Mi nombre es Miroku y esta hermosa joven es Sango – dijo volviéndose a la muchacha que lo fulminaba con la mirada - ¡ah! Y ese gruñón es Myoga – terminó refiriéndose al anciano – ¿me puede decir en qué podemos ayudarle?

- Pues verá – empezó el abuelo – soy historiador y he venido atraído por la leyenda de este lugar – le explicó – lo cierto es que no esperaba encontrarles aquí – el abuelo no les comentó que si encontraba a alguien en el castillo, no esperaba que fuese alguien normal, como parecían ser ellos.

- Comprendo – dijo Miroku entre risas – Nosotros conocemos las leyendas que circulan sobre el castillo, pero como puede ver, aquí nadie está encantado ni hay príncipe – le hizo saber al anciano – De hecho, este lugar ha pertenecido a la familia de nuestro amo durante generaciones – finalizó.

Bueno, no todo lo que Miroku le había dicho era mentira: era cierto que el castillo había pertenecido a la familia de Inuyasha durante generaciones, lo que no le dijo, es que hacía décadas que esas generaciones no se sucedían...El abuelo, por su parte, pensaba en que tendría que inventarse una buena historia para Kagome, como había hecho con tantos de sus descubrimientos, pues la mayoría de las leyendas que investigaba resultaban ser solo eso: leyendas. Su nieta sabía que la mayoría no eran ciertas, claro, pero disfrutaba viendo al abuelo intentando impresionarla con sus historias.

- Supongo que no le importará que pase la noche aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó el abuelo – mi aldea está a un día de camino y...

- Por supuesto – asintió Miroku - ¿Le apetece una taza de té? – ofreció.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! – exclamó Sango horrorizada.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – negaba Myoga – si el amo se entera...

Miroku estaba a punto de contestarles cuando se escuchó un grito proveniente de lo alto de las escaleras que se encontraban al fondo del vestíbulo. En ese momento Sango palideció y Myoga se escondió tras ella al tiempo que Miroku se volvía con la expresión de un niño que había cometido una travesura y buscaba el modo de escapar del castigo. El abuelo por su parte, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar y deseó no haberlo hecho, pues no había duda de que la criatura que había ante él era un demonio a pesar de sus finos ropajes. Era Inuyasha.

- ¡¿Qué hace este intruso en mi casa?! – preguntó directamente a Miroku que ingenió rápidamente una excusa, pues si el amo se enteraba de que el anciano había acudido atraído por su leyenda no sabía como reaccionaría...

- Pues resulta que este pobre hombre se había perdido en el bosque – empezó mientras corría una gota de sudor por su frente, pero no siguió, pues Inuyasha estaba demasiado furioso, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad y más tiempo aún desde que vio por última vez el horror dibujado en los ojos de los que le miraban como lo hacía el abuelo ahora.

- Que conste que yo no estuve de acuerdo con esta idea absurda de acogerlo en ningún momento – dijo Myoga, pero volvió a esconderse tras Sango cuando su amo le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- ¡¿Creéis que no he oído nada?! – repuso con rabia. Claro, a Miroku se le había olvidado el magnífico oído del que gozaba – De modo que has venido a ver a la bestia ¿no? – dijo volviéndose al abuelo – Pues lo has conseguido, pero me temo que no vas a contárselo a nadie – expresó mientras levantaba al abuelo y se dirigía a encerrarlo en una calabozo.

- ¡No puede encerrarme aquí! – protestaba el abuelo - ¡Mi nieta me necesita! – continuó - ¡Si la dejo sola mucho tiempo ese desgraciado del gobernador acabará con ella como mi pobre hija K...! – pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Inuyasha lo interrumpió.

- ¡Pues haberlo pensado mejor antes de abandonarla para perturbar mi tranquilidad!

Después de eso, Inuyasha lo dejó y se encerró en sus aposentos, en la planta alta del castillo, para contemplar el retrato destrozado en el que hacía años que no se fijaba. Con los años, se había acostumbrado a la existencia que llevaba, todos en el castillo estaban acostumbrados a él y lo trataban como si fuera normal, pero el encuentro con ese anciano le había recordado lo que era: un monstruo, sin redención ni esperanza...

Por otro lado, Miroku se lamentaba en la cocina ante Sango, Myoga y otros sirvientes que habían escuchado atentamente los últimos acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en el castillo.

- ¡Ha sido culpa mía! – decía con expresión abatida.

- ¡Ya te dije que algo así pasaría! – le contestó Myoga – Debimos decirle que se fuera desde el principio.

Después de eso, Miroku salió de la cocina para pasear y pensar en la forma de liberar al pobre anciano sin despertar la furia de Inuyasha. Hacía años que había dejado de pensar en él como un amo, pues la verdad es que, cuando estaba de buen humor, eran buenos amigos.

- Yo no creo que haya sido culpa tuya, Miroku – escuchó de pronto una vocecita junto a él y se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza al niño de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes que se encontraba a su lado – Tú solo querías ayudar...

- Gracias por intentar animarme, Shippo – le dijo – pero lo cierto es que...

Y hubiese seguido hablando de no ser porque en ese momento escucharon la puerta abrirse y corrieron a esconderse tras una columna. Por lo visto, después de décadas sin incidentes con gente del exterior parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar esa noche...

Quien abrió la puerta no había sido otra sino Kagome, que después de haber pasado un buen rato corriendo perseguida por los lobos, por fin había dado con el castillo y había cerrado la cancela del jardín, que el abuelo había dejado abierta, para ponerse a salvo de las salvajes criaturas. Una vez comprobó que el abuelo había estado ahí, pues encontró su caballo en el jardín, decidió adentrarse en el castillo para buscarle.

- ¿Abuelo? – llamó - ¿Estás ahí? – preguntó.

Desde detrás de la columna, Miroku, que tenía a Shippo en brazos mientras le cubría la boca para que no los delatara, no cabía en sí de asombro.

- Una chica – murmuró Shippo librándose de su agarre.

- Una preciosa chica – rectificó Miroku mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro – Por fin ha llegado...

**Bueno, otro capítulo más... os pido mil perdones por no haberlo subido antes, pero las clases han empezado y en 2º de Bachillerato el tiempo parece reducirse al máximo...**

**Saluditos :)**


	4. Tratos

**Cap.:3 - Tratos.**

- Por fin ha llegado...

Miroku estaba exultante tras haber visto a la chica en el gran vestíbulo, pues ella acababa de encender una chispa de esperanza en él sobre la posibilidad de acabar con la maldición.

- ¿Tú crees que ella romperá el hechizo? – preguntó el pequeño Shippo con los ojos brillantes, pues tras décadas siendo un niño, él también estaba deseoso de que la maldición terminase.

-Tiene que hacerlo, después de todo es la primera muchacha que aparece en...

Pero no terminó la frase, pues vio a Kagome avanzar en el castillo en busca del abuelo.

- Shippo, ve a contárselo todo a los demás, yo la entretendré mientras tanto – dijo Miroku, a lo que Shippo respondió con un asentimiento antes de dirigirse a la cocina a avisar a los demás mientras que él se disponía a acercarse a la muchacha - ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – preguntó con una sonrisa a Kagome, quién, sorprendida por la repentina aparición, soltó un gritito ahogado – Disculpe, no era mi intención sobresaltarla. Me llamo Miroku y estoy a su disposición – dijo mientras su sonrisa se tornaba pícara y depositaba un beso en la mano de la muchacha.

Kagome retiró su mano algo incómoda, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que ningún joven, exceptuando a Kouga, la tratase así, aunque, con Kouga se sentía más incomoda aún, pues estaba claro que él iba en serio, mientras que este simpático y atrevido joven parecía más bien bromear y algo le decía que podrían llevarse bastante bien.

- Verá – empezó a explicar – me llamo Kagome y busco a mi abuelo. He encontrado su caballo fuera y sé que tiene que estar aquí, ¿le ha visto usted?

Miroku se sentía culpable. No podía decirle a esa tierna joven que su abuelo se encontraba en un horrible calabozo porque él no supo mantener su boca cerrada y lo alentó a permanecer en el castillo, cuando debió echarlo antes de que el amo Inuyasha le viera y, definitivamente, no podía engañarla para que permaneciera en el castillo y rompiera la maldición. No. Él debía llevarla con su abuelo y ayudarlos a los dos a escapar... La próxima vez que una chica llegase al castillo, si es que tenían suerte y volvía a pasar, se aseguraría de no verla o hablar con ella, pues sentía debilidad por las mujeres y no soportaba verlas en apuros, tal y como estaba ahora Kagome ante él, preocupada por su anciano abuelo después de haberse enfrentado sola a los peligros del bosque... Todo esto pasó por la cabeza de Miroku mientras Kagome le miraba esperando una respuesta.

- ¿Oiga? – Kagome intentó llamar la atención del joven, que se había quedado anonado.

_- ¿Qué remedio?_- se preguntó Miroku con un suspiro antes de tomar una determinación y llevar a la muchacha consigo casi a rastras camino del calabozo, para rescatar al abuelo lo más rápido posible y ayudarlos a salir de allí.

Lo que Miroku no sabía es que, una vez superadas la ira y el enfado, Inuyasha había recapacitado y se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un error al descargar su frustración de un modo tan exagerado sobre el anciano... jamás lo admitiría, pero tampoco dejaría al viejo morir en un calabozo, después de todo, todavía no era una completa bestia, aunque lo pareciera...

Ajeno tanto a las decisiones de Miroku como a las de Inuyasha, el pequeño Shippo había corrido a la cocina para contarles a todos la llegada de Kagome.

- ¡Abuela Kaede! ¡Sango! ¡Anciano Myoga! – gritó apenas llegar.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Shippo? ¿Por qué gritas así? – preguntó una anciana corpulenta, que sin duda sería aquella a quién Shippo había llamado Kaede, al ver al niño entrar tan agitado.

- ¡Una muchacha ha entrado en el castillo! – exclamó para el asombro de los presentes.

- Shippo no digas tonterías – refunfuñó el anciano Myoga – Con lo del pobre desgraciado de esta mañana ya ha habido suficiente, no hagas bromas sobe extraños en el castillo – le reprendió.

- ¡Pero es verdad! – insistió el pequeño – Miroku me ha dicho que venga a avisaros mientras que el la entretenía.

- ¡¿Has dejado a ese mujeriego solo "entreteniendo" a esa muchacha?! – preguntó Sango horrorizada. No es que a ella le importase mucho lo que Miroku hiciera... es que la pobre extraña no estaba a salvo sola con él.

- ¿Entonces tú me crees? – preguntó Shippo con los ojitos brillantes.

- Claro que sí – le respondió Sango con una sonrisa, antes de que su expresión se tornara seria – Ahora, vamos, antes de que ese sinvergüenza espante a la única esperanza de romper la maldición que ha aparecido en años... – y tomó a Shippo de la mano para que la guiase hasta dónde esperaban encontrar a Miroku y la misteriosa joven.

Mientras que esto ocurría, Miroku ya había llevado a Kagome junto al abuelo y había abierto la puerta del calabozo, tarea que no resultó muy difícil, pues, después de tantos años, cedió con facilidad. Inuyasha se encontraba en la entrada de las escaleras que descendían al calabozo cuando escuchó sus voces gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados.

- Iré a asegurarme de que no hay nadie en el vestíbulo para que podáis salir – escuchó decir a Miroku. ¿Cómo podía haberle traicionado?

- Siempre te lo agradeceré – escuchó la voz de Kagome, aunque para él era desconocida. Una mujer. Ahora entendía por qué lo había traicionado Miroku, nunca cambiaría...

Entonces Miroku empezó a subir las escaleras camino al vestíbulo y él se escondió para que no supiera que lo había descubierto...Total, ya había decidido liberar al anciano y de este modo se iría sin que su orgullo se viese afectado.

- No deberías haberte internado sola en el bosque – escuchó refunfuñar al anciano – es muy peligroso, podría haberte pasado algo.

- ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! – respondió la muchacha tras una carcajada - ¿Qué habría sido de ti si no llego a venir? – preguntó – Además, prefiero enfrentarme mil veces a los peligros del bosque que a los abusos del gobernador.

Inuyasha recordó entonces que el anciano le había rogado que lo dejase ir para no dejar sola a su nieta a merced de ese gobernador del que hablaban y entonces se le ocurrió una idea: tal vez la joven no debería volver a su aldea si corría peligro, tal vez debería quedarse en el castillo, tal vez sería ella quien le ayudase a romper la maldición...La decisión estaba tomada, encontraría el modo de hacerla permanecer en el castillo, era el momento de interrumpir el rencuentro entre abuelo y nieta.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? – preguntó en tono siniestro - ¿Has venido a ver a la bestia?

- ¡Kagome, vete de aquí! – exclamó el anciano. _Kagome_, ese era el nombre de la muchacha.

- ¡No me iré sin ti! – le respondió ella antes de dirigirse a Inuyasha, oculto entre las sombras – Por favor – comenzó en tono de súplica – deje ir a mi abuelo, ¡él no pretendía causarle ningún daño! – intentó justificarle.

- Pero lo hizo – gruñó Inuyasha – Y ahora alguien debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos – le dijo a la muchacha, esperando que reaccionara como él estaba esperando.

- ¿No puedo ocupar yo su lugar? – sí, había reaccionado tal y como él había querido, pero aun así le sorprendió la actitud de la muchacha, el hecho de que ella antepusiera el bien de su abuelo al suyo propio le descolocó por un instante.

- Tú... ¿Harías eso por él? – preguntó.

-¡No! – exclamó el abuelo.

- ¿Le dejarás ir si yo me quedo? – preguntó Kagome con la voz quebrada.

- Lo haré – afirmó Inuyasha – Pero te quedarás para siempre – enfatizó.

Kagome sabía que no dudaría, se quedaría a cambio de la libertad de su abuelo, pero la desconcertaba el hecho de no ver al ser con el que hablaba.

- Quiero verte a la luz – pensó en voz alta e Inuyasha la complació y se dejó ver. Esa fue la primera vez que Kagome posó los ojos en el personaje que siempre protagonizaba los cuentos del abuelo. Vio su pose altiva, su mirada penetrante y no sintió miedo, sino fascinación – Tienes mi palabra – acordó.

- ¡Hecho! – determinó Inuyasha antes de sacar al abuelo del calabozo y subir con él las escaleras ante la atónita mirada de Kagome, que trataba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, vio a Sango y a Shippo discutiendo con Miroku, probablemente, él les había contado que pretendía ayudar a escapar a Kagome y su abuelo, y los tres se quedaron pasmados ante la escena que vieron. El abuelo se debatía contra Inuyasha...

- ¡Estás loco si crees que me iré y la dejaré aquí contigo! – gritaba.

- ¿Acaso no ves que te estoy haciendo un favor? – rugió Inuyasha - ¿No dijiste que no querías que el maldito gobernador de tu aldea la lastimase? Pues bien, no tendrás que volver a preocuparte de que lo haga. Aquí estará a salvo, vivirá como una reina y el único precio es que no le hables de esto a nadie y salgas de nuestras vidas para siempre, así que ¡largo! – dijo mientras lo sacaba del castillo. A pesar de sus duras palabras, trató de no lastimar al anciano mientras intentaba zafarse de él, pues sabía que tampoco debía de serle agradable dejar a su nieta en manos de una bestia, pero el abuelo recapacitó y dejó de luchar.

- ¿Me aseguras que ella estará bien? – preguntó serio.

- Lo juro – afirmó solemnemente Inuyasha, ante lo que el abuelo aceptó, estrechó su mano y decidió marcharse, pues por el momento nada podía hacer, más adelante, tenía a quien recurrir para que lo ayudase a rescatar a Kagome...

**Antes de que nadie lo diga, sí, lo sé, he tardado mucho en subir el capítulo, pero es que los exámenes de Historia del Arte, Griego, Filosofía, Historia de España, etc... No son muy compatibles con crear un ambiente inspirador en el que escribir y mi vida últimamente se reduce a ellos, así que, por favor, sabed perdonarme y contadme qué os ha parecido :)**

**Besitos y achuchones, María.**


	5. Carácter

**Cap.: 4 - Carácter**

Tras la partida del abuelo, Inuyasha entró de nuevo en el castillo y se encontró con las miradas atónitas de Sango, Miroku y Shippo.

- Inuyasha... – comenzó Miroku, pero en seguida se quedó callado ante la gélida mirada del señor del castillo.

- Amo Inuyasha para ti, Miroku – le dijo cortante – Sé lo que has estado a punto de hacer hoy y si fueras realmente mi amigo, no hubieras pensado en traicionarme.

A Miroku le dolió esta afirmación, pues hacía años que entre los habitantes del castillo y su señor había una relación más familiar que servil, pero no la discutió, sabía que lo tenía merecido. A Inuyasha tampoco le gustaba estar en esta situación con el que consideraba su mejor amigo, pero tampoco podía permitir que Miroku hiciera lo que le diera la gana, no le vendría mal una pequeña dosis de humildad.

- Inuyasha... – lo intentó Sango esta vez. Al ver que no la cortaba y le prestaba atención continuó – ¿Qué va a pasar con esa chica?

- Se quedará a vivir con nosotros – contestó el simplemente.

- ¿Y la dejarás en el calabozo? – preguntó con una nota de desaprobación en la voz – ¿No crees que será más conveniente tratarla como una invitada y no como una prisionera? – esta vez había cierto tinte de ironía en su tono. Inuyasha captó inmediatamente lo que Sango estaba insinuando: Kagome era su esperanza de romper la maldición, dejarla en un calabozo no era un modo muy romántico de ganarse su amor. ¿Ganarse su amor? Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza como si intentara sacarse la idea de la cabeza, ¿desde cuando él, una bestia, podía ganarse el amor de una muchacha? No obstante, se decidiese a intentar conquistarla o no, le había prometido a su abuelo que la trataría bien, una promesa es una promesa.

- No, si dejarais de entretenerme y de meteros en mis asuntos ya habría ido a enseñarle su habitación – le respondió mientras se apresuraba a buscar a Kagome.

Después de que Inuyasha se fuera, Sango se volvió hacia el abatido Miroku.

- No te preocupes – trató de animarlo – Antes o después se le pasará, ya sabes que a veces habla sin pensar y luego se arrepiente – argumentó mientras le palmeaba suavemente la espalda.

- Eso espero, Sanguito, eso espero... – respondió él en medio de un suspiro mientras que se volvía y la abrazaba buscando "consuelo". Dos segundos después, se podía ver claramente la silueta roja de una mano sobre la mejilla del ojiazul, mientras que una muy indignada Sango se marchaba refunfuñando a la cocina.

- No aprenderás nunca – dijo el pequeño Shippo mientras negaba con la cabeza, resignado ante la situación que parecía ser bastante frecuente entre esos dos.

- No he podido resistirme... – contestó Miroku con picardía brillando en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha se debatía en el acceso a las escaleras que llevaban al calabozo sobre como dirigirse a la muchacha que lloraba en su interior. La delicadeza no era precisamente lo suyo... Entonces cambió de rumbo y se dirigió a la cocina pues, si había que enfrentar algún peligro, que lo buscasen a él, pero para tratar con lágrimas...

- ¡Khé! A la vieja se le dan estas cosas mejor que a mí – murmuraba por el camino. Se refería sin duda a la anciana Kaede. Jamás lo admitiría, pero admiraba a la anciana y era lo más parecido a una madre, más bien abuela, que alguna vez había tenido desde que murió la suya.

- ¡Te juro que no soporto más las mañas de ese maldito mujeriego! – oyó a Sango quejarse antes de entrar en la cocina. Cuando lo vieron al umbral se volvió hacia él - ¿No ibas a llevar a la muchacha a su habitación? – le preguntó irritada.

- He pensado que... esto... yo... – se movía inquieto mientras buscaba una escusa, no podía decirle que no soportaba enfrentarse a una llorosa Kagome – No creo que sea apropiado que un hombre lleve a una muchacha a sus aposentos – improvisó. "Muy bien, Inuyasha, eres un genio" pensó. Sin duda había encontrado el modo de salir del entuerto sin que su orgullo se viese afectado. Entonces se volvió a Kaede - ¿Por qué no la acompañas tú, vieja?

- ¡Muchacho desvergonzado! ¿Cuándo aprenderás cual es el trato correcto hacia las personas mayores? – exclamó Kaede indignada. Si el resto de habitantes del castillo habían llegado al punto de tomarse con Inuyasha las confianzas de un amigo, la anciana Kaede iba más allá, se creía en todo el derecho de "enderezar" a la oveja descarriada que era ese jovencito al que, prácticamente, había criado.

- ¡Khé! ¡No es momento para tus sermones, Kaede! – la ignoró él – Ve a buscar a la muchacha – fue lo último que dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y salía de la cocina. ¿Quién se creía la vieja que era para reclamarle nada?

- Definitivamente no cambiará nunca – decía la anciana Kaede viéndolo marchar – Sigue siendo como un niño malcriado, pero con el mal genio de mil demonios – Sango contemplaba la indignación de la anciana mientras que reía entre dientes.

- Puede que esa muchacha lo cambie – trató de consolar a la anciana – Hablando de la muchacha – agregó – ¿No crees que deberíamos sacarla del calabozo y llevarla a su habitación? – después de eso, ambas salieron disparadas en busca de Kagome, que se encontraba llorando en el calabozo sin terminar de asumir que no volvería a ver a su abuelo y permanecería en ese castillo para siempre.

Lo cierto es que Kagome se sorprendió bastante cuando la anciana Kaede y Sango se presentaron y la llevaron a su habitación, pues creía que era la prisionera del amo del castillo, no su huésped. Mientras la instalaban en la habitación apareció Shippo con una bandeja de te.

- Miroku me ha dicho que tal vez necesitaría esto – dijo Shippo mientras se acercaba a Kagome con una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

- Ha demostrado mucho valor hoy, querida – le dijo la anciana Kaede – todos lo pensamos.

- Sí, pero he renunciado a mi vida para siempre – contestó Kagome dejándose caer sentada en la gran cama con dosel.

- Alegra esa cara – le dijo Sango, con la que ya se había dado cuenta de que se llevaría bastante bien – ya verás como al final todo se arregla – la alentó con una sonrisa.

- Sango, ayúdala a prepararse para la cena – interrumpió la anciana Kaede – yo tengo que ir a prepararla. ¡Vamos, Shippo! – llamó al pequeño mientras salía.

- Shippo le retiró la taza a Kagome y se retiró con otra sonrisa después de despedirse, dejando a una Kagome totalmente embelesada ante tan adorable gesto.

- ¡Bueno! – exclamó Sango una vez cerrada la puerta tras de Shippo – Veamos que puedes ponerte para la cena – dijo dirigiéndose a las puertas dobles que se hallaban frente a la cama, para descubrir un vestidor del tamaño de la misma habitación – Puede que estén algo pasados de moda, pues llevan años aquí – dijo hurgando entre las prendas, hasta que, finalmente, encontró algo que le gustaba - ¡Este es perfecto! – dijo sosteniendo un bonito vestido verde pino.

- Eres muy amable – dijo Kagome – pero no voy a bajar a cenar – finalizó rechazando el vestido que Sango le tendía.

- ¡Pero tienes que hacerlo! – exclamó la muchacha con los ojos como platos – A Inuyasha no le gustará que te quedes aquí – explicó.

- ¿Inuyasha? – preguntó Kagome sin saber a quién se refería.

- El señor de este castillo – aclaró Sango. _'Con que se llama Inuyasha' _pensó Kagome mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Pues si no le gusta – dijo Kagome cruzándose de brazos – Que se aguante – finalizó ante la atónita mirada de Sango, que no sabía si reír o llorar, esa muchacha era más tozuda que su amo.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta para pedir paso. Sango la abrió para dejar ver al pequeño anciano que se encontraba tras la puerta.

- Señorita – dijo dirigiéndose a Kagome – La cena está servida – finalizó dispuesto a darse la vuelta y marcharse, aunque en realidad, se volvió a mirar a Sango después de que Kagome se volteara con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido ignorando lo que acababa de decir.

Sango y Myoga intercambiaron miradas, uno sin comprender y la otra comprendiendo, pero sin saber qué hacer. Kagome, por su parte, no tenía intención de ceder ante nada. Si _Inuyasha_ insistía en que se quedara en el castillo, lo haría, había dado su palabra, pero nadie había dicho que fuera a obedecerle en todo lo que quisiera... Ella se encargaría de que deseara no haber decidido retenerla.

**¡Sigo viva! Y lo que es mejor, he terminado la época de exámenes, vuelvo a tener vida más allá de los apuntes... **

**Por cierto, estoy leyendo una saga genial, Cazadores de Sombras, os la recomiendo**

**Saluditos**

**María.**


	6. Actitudes infantiles

**Cap.: 5 - Actitudes infantiles**

Después de decirle a la anciana Kaede que bajase a buscar a Kagome, Inuyasha se dirigió a se sala de estar para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido y relajarse, pero su rato de tranquilidad tendría que esperar, pues Miroku le esperaba ya, sentado frente a la chimenea en el gran sillón de Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Miroku? – preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño. Miroku, por su parte, se levantó del sillón, cediéndole el lugar a Inuyasha y alzó las manos en actitud conciliadora.

- He venido en busca de perdón – Inuyasha frunció aún más el ceño mientras se sentaba – O una tregua – rectificó Miroku, pero Inuyasha continuó inmutable - ¡Vamos! Sabes que no puedes estar enfadado conmigo para siempre – Inuyasha hizo ademán de quejarse en ese momento, por lo que Miroku se adelantó hablando deprisa – Mira, sé que te ha dolido lo que ha pasado hoy, lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?, hasta tú sabes que tanto el anciano como la muchacha eran inocentes y no se merecían estar aquí – Inuyasha alzó el dedo como si fuese a contestar, pero se calló, después de todo, Miroku tenía razón.

- ¡Khé! Está bien, pero que no vuelva a repetirse lo de hoy o me olvidaré de que eres mi amigo – le advirtió, tras lo cual Miroku soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Sabía que lo entenderías – dijo mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del sillón de Inuyasha – A propósito – dijo pensativo - ¿Te has parado a pensar en que esa hermosa muchacha puede ser la indicada para romper la maldición? – le preguntó a Inuyasha, quién se sonrojó y pasó a hundirse en el sillón mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Claro que sí, no soy tonto – le contestó inflando las mejillas como un niño de cinco años.

- Eso es discutible... – murmuró Miroku.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Inuyasha cerrando el puño.

- Nada, nada – respondió Miroku con una sonrisa de quién no ha roto nunca un plato.

Entonces entró Myoga en la sala preguntando a Inuyasha sobre qué le apetecía cenar esa noche, a lo que Inuyasha respondió que no le importaba, pero que fuese a avisar a Kagome cuando estuviese lista la cena, así que Myoga se retiró de nuevo.

- Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos? – preguntó Miroku una vez se hubo ido el anciano - ¡Ah, sí! Romper la maldición – recordó – Todo es muy sencillo: tú te enamoras de ella, ella se enamora de ti, estallan fuegos artificiales y todos volvemos a ser normales – expuso con una sonrisa.

- ¡Khé! Como si fuera tan fácil – dijo Inuyasha poniendo los ojos en blanco e irguiéndose en el sillón. En ese momento entró Myoga de nuevo.

- Señor, la cena está servida – dijo tras una profunda reverencia. Miroku rio entre dientes, solo ese anciano podía ser tan pelota...

- ¿Has ido a avisar a Kagome? – preguntó Inuyasha levantándose del sillón.

- En seguida voy, amo – respondió Myoga retirándose de nuevo.

Inuyasha se dirigió entonces, acompañado de Miroku, al comedor. Cinco minutos más tarde, parecía una fiera encerrada en una jaula dando vueltas de un lado a otro.

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Ya debería estar aquí – gruñía mientras que seguía dando vueltas ante la mirada de Miroku.

- Inuyasha, tranquilízate – le dijo – vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo.

Entonces se escuchó la puerta del comedor y ambos se volvieron esperando ver a Kagome, pero era solo Kaede, que venía a ver si calmaba un poco los ánimos del señor. Sin embargó, al verla, pareció que la paciencia de Inuyasha se evaporaba por completo.

- Voy a buscarla – dijo repentinamente.

- No vas a ninguna parte, jovencito – replicó la anciana interponiéndose en su camino – Esa muchacha ha perdido a su única familia y su libertad en un mismo día, así que ten paciencia, ahora bajará.

- ¡Arg! – gruñó Inuyasha mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y la sacudía – Me odia por eso, ¿verdad? – pensó en voz alta – no sé qué pretendo, ¿enamorarse de mí después de como la he tratado? Además, ¡Miradme! – llamó la atención de los dos, que dieron un respingo ante su exabrupto – Jamás se enamorará de mí...

- Si sigues con esa actitud, seguro que no lo hará – le reprendió la anciana Kaede – Tienes que conseguir que ella se olvide de todo eso.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a conseguirlo? – preguntó Inuyasha alzando la mirada hacia la anciana.

- Pues, para empezar, podrías quitar esa expresión de mal genio y comportarte como un caballero – le dijo e Inuyasha asintió.

- También podrías sonreír de vez en cuando – añadió Miroku – No hay nada como una buena sonrisa seductora para conquistar a una mujer – instruyó mientras que él mismo hacía una demostración. Inuyasha trató de imitarlo - ¡No, no, no! Si enseñas tanto los dientes creerá que quieres comértela y la asustarás – dijo entre carajadas, ante lo cual Inuyasha volvió a su habitual cara de póker.

- Tienes que ser amable – Inuyasha asintió en dirección a la anciana.

- Cúbrela de piropos – esta vez se volvió hacia Miroku.

- Pero que sean sinceros – de nuevo hacia Kaede.

- Y sobre todo... – antes de que Miroku terminase de hablar, Inuyasha ya había empezado a sacudir la cabeza pensando que terminarían por volverlo loco entre los dos – Tienes que controlar tu genio – corearon ambos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un tembloroso Myoga.

- Buenas noches – dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Inuyasha con el último resquicio de paciencia que le quedaba.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Myoga, tratando de disimular, pero ante la mirada fulminante de su amo, decidió cambiar de estrategia - ¡Ya sé, la muchacha! – exclamó como el que se acaba de acordar – Esto... Pues... Verá... – el anciano no hacía más que retorcerse y poner caras raras sin saber como decir lo que tenía que decir – En estos momentos... Tal y como están ahora las cosas...

- ¡Myoga! – exclamó Inuyasha.

- No va a venir – murmuró el anciano tan bajito que nadie lo entendió.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- Que no va a venir – dijo esta vez más alto mientras se esfumaba el color de su rostro.

En ese momento, se consumió el último resquicio de paciencia de Inuyasha, que salió hecho una fiera del comedor en dirección a la habitación de Kagome mientras que Miroku, Kaede y Myoga corrían tras él.

- ¡Inuyasha, recuerda lo que hemos hablado! – gritó Miroku en plena carrera.

- ¡Señoría! ¡Alteza! ¡Excelencia! – trataba de llamar su atención el anciano Myoga.

- ¡Jovencito, contrólate! – insistía Kaede.

Mientras tanto, Kagome seguía obstinada en su habitación mientras que Sango trataba de convencerla para que saliera a cenar, cuando ambas se vieron sobresaltadas por tres golpes en la puerta que no la derribaron de puro milagro.

- ¡Creo que ya he mandado decirte que bajes a cenar! – gritó Inuyasha a través de la puerta.

- ¡No tengo hambre! – contestó Kagome sin inmutarse ante el enfado de Inuyasha mientras que Sango negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud infantil de los dos.

- ¡Sal ahora mismo o te juro que tiraré la puerta! – insistió Inuyasha más enfadado por segundos.

- ¡No quiero! – replicó Kagome.

Inuyasha comenzó a tomar impulso para lanzarse contra la puerta, cuando, por fin, Miroku, Kaede y Myoga lo alcanzaron.

- ¡Inuyasha! – lo detuvo Miroku – A lo mejor me equivoco, pero no creo que esta sea la mejor forma de ganarte su cariño – expuso como excusa para detenerle.

- Señor, tiene que comportarse como un caballero – dijo Myoga.

- Con tacto – añadió la anciana Kaede.

- Ella lo está poniendo – dijo Inuyasha entre dientes tratando de calmarse - ¡Difícil! – estalló de nuevo en gritos volviéndose a la puerta para que Kagome lo oyese desde dentro.

- Delicadeza, Inuyasha, delicadeza – insistió la anciana. Inuyasha respiró profundo, se cruzó de brazos y se irguió.

- ¿Bajaras a cenar? – preguntó secamente en tono de aburrimiento.

- ¡No! – fue la respuesta de Kagome ante la mirada de desaprobación de Sango.

- ¿Lo veis? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras señalaba la puerta – es ella.

- Con algo más de interés – dijo Myoga. Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula y se volvió, de nuevo, hacia la puerta.

- Sería para mí un gran honor... – empezó con trabajo mientras apretaba los puños a sus costados ante la humillación que le suponía tener que estar pasando por semejante papelón en lugar de entrar y sacar a esa obstinada chiquilla por los pelos – Que bajaras a cenar conmigo – soltó al fin.

- Por favor – le recordó Miroku mientras intentaba disimular la risa con una tos fingida.

- Por favor – añadió Inuyasha entre dientes.

- ¡No, gracias! – respondió Kagome. Sango, junto a ella en la habitación, no sabía si reír a carcajadas mientras imaginaba la cara que debía tener Inuyasha en ese momento, o echarse a temblar ante la reacción que éste, acostumbrado a que sus deseos fueran órdenes, pudiese tener ante la constante negativa de Kagome, quién parecía no estar asustada en absoluto de la feroz criatura que la había hecho cautiva, es más, a su modo de ver, esa bestia no era más que un principito consentido que se merecía el castigo que le habían dado, ya no sentía lástima por él como cuando escuchaba al abuelo contar la leyenda.

- ¡Entonces quédate ahí! – gruñó Inuyasha - ¡Por mí como si quieres morirte de hambre! – gritó antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a sus amigos y sirvientes – Si no quiere comer conmigo, no comerá nada en absoluto, ¿entendido? – fue su última orden antes de irse refunfuñando a su habitación con la anciana Kaede pegada a los talones.

- Parece que las cosas no han salido como esperábamos – se lamentó Miroku.

- Quédate aquí e infórmame si cambia de opinión – le dijo Myoga antes de retirarse.

Inuyasha entró como un huracán en su habitación y empezó a quejarse incluso antes de que Kaede terminase de entrar.

- ¡Se lo pido de buenas maneras y se niega! – tronó - ¡¿Qué demonios quiere que haga?! ¡¿Rogarle?!– preguntó alzando los brazos al cielo.

- Vamos Inuyasha, relájate – le dijo la anciana. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que Kaede le había seguido exactamente igual que hacía cuando de niño tenía una rabieta.

- ¿A quién quiero engañar? – preguntó – Jamás se enamorará de mí – dijo resignado hundiéndose en su cama – No es que yo quiera que lo haga – negó en dirección a la anciana – pero, ya sabes, la maldición y eso...

- Sí, ya lo sé – asintió la anciana para que el orgullo de Inuyasha no se dañase – Pero no te preocupes – Inuyasha alzó la mirada hacia ella – Es solo cuestión de tiempo, así que levántate y baja a cenar – le dijo usando el mismo tono que cuando era un enano y ella era su nana.

- No tengo apetito – le dijo Inuyasha, ante lo cual la anciana alzó las cejas asombrada – ¡Khé! No me mires así, no tiene nada que ver con lo que ha pasado con ella – explicó frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Incluso a pesar de lo cambiado que estaba debido a la maldición, Kaede pudo reconocer en ese gesto al niño que Inuyasha fue tantos años atrás.

- Está bien, lo que tú digas – aceptó mientras salía de la habitación.

La anciana se fue e Inuyasha quedó solo con sus pensamientos. No se iba a venir abajo por lo ocurrido esa noche, si esa chiquilla quería guerra, pues bien, guerra tendría.

**B****ueno, esta vez no he tardado tanto, ¿verdad? En fin, parece que estos dos no están muy dispuestos para colaborar y darnos los momentos románticos que todos esperamos, pero bueno... Habrá que esperar jajaja.**

**Besitos :)**


	7. Secretos

**Cap.: 6 - Secretos**

Una vez estuvo segura de que Inuyasha se había ido y no la molestaría más, Kagome suspiró y se relajó mientras que Sango se sentaba a su lado.

- No es tan malo como parece – le dijo.

- Lo sé – contestó Kagome para asombro de Sango – Simplemente es un bruto, maleducado, consentido, egocéntrico y creído que necesita que le den una buena dosis de humildad, pero no es malo – afirmó con un ceño cada vez más fruncido, pero su enojo se disipó al final y Sango prorrumpió en carcajadas ante la descripción que Kagome acababa de hacer sobre Inuyasha.

- De todos modos, creo que deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerlo – comentó una vez se hubo serenado.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Kagome – Que yo sepa, los prisioneros se limitan a contar las baldosas de sus celdas y no a conocer a sus carceleros – argumentó cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno, tú no estás precisamente en una celda...

- No. Estoy como un pájaro en una jaula de oro, pero me retiene contra mi voluntad y pretende que siga sus órdenes a pesar de todo.

- Sango suspiró, Kagome era aún más terca que Inuyasha, bueno, no sabía si podría afirmar tanto, pero al menos lo igualaba en cabezonería.

- Aun así – insistió – No es lo que parece, créeme, nunca lo ha sido, eso fue precisamente lo que nos llevó a esta situación, aunque ha cambiado bastante desde entonces, parece que nunca tiene la apariencia que debería tener... – en ese momento, Sango se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a divagar en voz alta y de que Kagome la contemplaba con curiosidad sin entender nada de lo que decía – Bueno – cambió bruscamente de tono mientras se levantaba – supongo que estarás cansada así que me retiraré para que puedas descansar – después de eso le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue dejando a Kagome sola en su habitación, quien se metió en la cama apenas se hubo ido Sango y empezó a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en apenas un día... ¡Que ironía pensar que esa misma mañana su vida le parecía completamente aburrida y falta de aventuras!

Por otro lado, Miroku y Myoga habían regresado a la cocina, donde se encontraron a Shippo que estaba ayudando a Hachiemon, el cocinero, a recoger.

- Uno se pasa toda la tarde cocinando y, ¿para qué? Para que nadie baje a cenar ¡Una obra maestra culinaria rechazada! – protestaba.

- Deja de quejarte, Hachiemon – reprendió Miroku – Por si no te has dado cuenta, que no se comiesen tu comida no es precisamente el problema, las cosas está noche han sido muy duras para todos.

- Pues a mí me parece que ella es demasiado testaruda – protestaba Myoga – El amo se lo ha pedido por favor – argumentó.

- ¡Venga ya! – exclamó Miroku, ese anciano podía llegar a ser excesivamente pelota – El amo, como tú dices, también tiene que aprender a controlar su genio.

En ese momento entró la anciana Kaede, que volvía de la habitación de Inuyasha, y Sango, que lo hacía de la de Kagome.

- Shippo, es hora de que te vayas a dormir – dijo la anciana volviéndose hacia el más pequeño del castillo.

- Pero si no tengo sueño abuela Kaede – respondió en medio de un bostezo.

- Ya lo vemos que no – comentó Sango con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba en brazos – Ya deberías estar acostado igual que Kohaku – trataba de convencerlo mientras se lo llevaba.

- Nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo – añadió la anciana – Ya mañana será otro día...

Y efectivamente, al día siguiente todos se levantaron con las fuerzas renovadas y unas increíbles ganas de ver como se desarrollaba la situación con su peculiar huésped. Sango se levantó especialmente temprano para estar disponible para ayudar a Kagome cuando se despertara. Se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, de camino a los aposentos de la joven, cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo y la escondía tras una cortina. Por instinto, soltó una cachetada a quien quiera que fuese, que reaccionó con un quejido de dolor.

- Menuda forma de darme los buenos días – se quejó mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

- ¡Miroku! – exclamó Sango - ¡Me has asustado! – le reprendió.

- Créeme cariño, lo último que pretendía era asustarte – expuso con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la joven por la cintura.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – preguntó Sango mientras se revolvía inquieta en sus brazos – No me gusta nada esa forma tuya de mirar, estás maquinando algo, ¿verdad? – dijo mientras lograba escapar de su agarre.

- Creo que deberíamos darle ejemplo a Inuyasha y la señorita Kagome – explicó de lo más relajado mientras que su expresión se volvía más pícara, si es que era posible.

- Pues yo creo que no – repuso ella nerviosa.

- Ya lo creo que sí – insistió Miroku intentando atraparla de nuevo.

- ¡No, no, no! – seguía negando Sango, que ya estaba alzando la mano para darle a Miroku una nueva cachetada, cuando escucharon ruido y vieron a Kagome salir de la habitación mientras permanecían ocultos tras la cortina, pues sería bastante complicado, y vergonzoso, explicarle a la joven que hacían tras la cortina si los veía salir.

Kagome, por su parte, deambuló un poco por el castillo hasta encontrar la cocina, donde encontró a Myoga y Kaede discutiendo. Justo detrás de ella entró Miroku, con una marca en la cara y una sonrisa e oreja a oreja, y Sango, sonrojada de la cabeza a los pies.

- ¡Buenos días señorita Kagome! – saludó Miroku besando su mano, acción que detuvo tras notar en su nuca la mirada asesina de Sango.

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para que su estancia en el castillo sea más agradable? – preguntó Myoga.

- Pues la verdad es que estoy algo hambrienta – respondió Kagome mientras agachaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba.

- ¿Has oído Hachiemon? – dijo Miroku volviéndose hacia el cocinero para que se pusiese manos a la obra.

- Pero el amo dijo... – empezó a protestar Myoga.

- ¡Tonterías! – interrumpió la anciana Kaede – No voy a dejar que esta chiquilla pase hambre por un capricho de Inuyasha – dijo mientras se dirigía, junto a Sango, a preparar el salón para el desayuno.

- Muy bien – se resignó Myoga – Un baso de leche, un pedazo de pan y ya está.

- ¡Vamos Myoga! – intervino Miroku – Es nuestra invitada, no una prisionera, le recordó – No haga caso del viejo Myoga, señorita – dijo volviéndose hacia Kagome – Permítame acompañarla al salón – pidió mientras le ofrecía su brazo, que ella aceptó, y la guiaba al salón.

- Está bien, pero que se de prisa y no hagáis mucho ruido – refunfuñó Myoga mientras les seguía – Si el amo se entera...

- No se enterará – le dijo Miroku – Salió esta mañana temprano para pasear por el bosque y puesto que no sabemos cuando volverá y ninguno de nosotros puede salir a buscarle – Kagome agudizó la mirada ante esta afirmación, parecía que todo lo mencionado en la leyenda del abuelo era cierto – Nuestra única obligación es hacer que la estancia en el castillo de la señorita sea perfecta – finalizó con una sonrisa mientras que ayudaba a Kagome a tomar asiento.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha se encontraba sobre las ramas de uno de los árboles del bosque reflexionando. No había querido enfrentar a Kagome esa mañana, primero, porque no tenía ni idea de como acercarse a ella, y segundo, porque probablemente ella no quisiera verlo después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, quizá debería darle tiempo para adaptarse, después de todo, ella no lo había pasado bien desde que apareció en su vida... En ese momento cortó la línea de sus pensamientos porque, ¿desde cuando le importaba a él los sentimientos de alguien más?

- Y ya ve – contaba Miroku, sentado junto a Kagome en la mesa para hacerle compañía mientras comía – las cosas por aquí son bastante aburridas, por eso su llegada ha causado tanto revuelo.

- Veo que ya ha terminado – interrumpió Myoga – ¿No le gustaría volver ahora a sus aposentos? – preguntó a Kagome. Sin duda al anciano le aterrorizaba la idea de que su amo llegara y viese que habían desobedecido sus órdenes.

- ¡Me sería imposible volver a quedarme allí encerrada! Nunca había estado en un castillo encantado – dijo con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Ahora que sabía que no se cruzaría con Inuyasha, la ilusionaba la idea de explorar el castillo.

- ¿Encantado? ¿Quién ha dicho que está encantado? – preguntaba el anciano entre risitas nerviosas - ¿Has sido tú verdad? – preguntó entre dientes a Miroku, que respondió poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.

- En realidad fue mi abuelo quién me habló de la leyenda de este lugar – explicó Kagome – pero hay detalles que no mencionó, como el hecho de que ninguno de vosotros envejece, ¿verdad?, porque, según tengo entendido, tenéis todos más de cien años...

- Muy perspicaz – la alabó Miroku – Es cierto que no envejecemos, le confirmó Miroku.

- Entonces hay algo que no comprendo – dijo Kagome. Miroku la invitó a preguntar - ¿Por qué os quedáis aquí en lugar de salir a disfrutar de vuestra eterna juventud?

- Ese es nuestro castigo – le dijo Miroku y, de repente, la actitud de seriedad que adquirió le dotó ante los ojos de Kagome de una apariencia de gran sabiduría, ganándose su atención y respeto – Inuyasha no era el único que tenía que aprender su lección, nosotros, que permanecimos a su lado por conveniencia, debíamos aprender lo que es la verdadera lealtad, por eso no podremos salir de aquí hasta que esté aprendida o la maldición de rompa – le explicó.

- ¿Se puede romper la maldición? – preguntó Kagome, por lo visto, el abuelo sabía menos de lo que él pensaba - ¿Cómo?

- ¡Bueno! – interrumpió Myoga con evidente nerviosismo – Creo que ya está bien de parlotear de cosas sin sentido, usted quería visitar el castillo, así que yo seré su guía – se ofreció mientras que censuraba a Miroku con la mirada. Entonces Miroku se percató de que estaba hablando más de la cuenta, si Kagome supiera que para que la maldición se rompiera era necesario que Inuyasha se enamorase, se sentiría utilizada y huiría.

Pero Kagome no era tonta, sabía que había algo que le estaban ocultando y estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que no iba a tratar de averiguarlo, aunque sabía que en ese momento ya no había nada que hacer, así que decidió aceptar la invitación de Myoga de la visita guiada por el castillo, que prometía ser un lugar bastante interesante...

**Bueno, pues ahí va otro capítulo que espero que os guste. Ruego me perdonéis por no haber respondido a vuestros últimos reviews como es mi costumbre hacer, es que no he encontrado oportunidad.**

**Espero que estéis teniendo unas felices fiestas y que los Reyes Magos os regalen muchas cositas jaja**

**Besitos, María.**


	8. Curiosidad

**Cap.: 7 - Curiosidad**

Kagome estaba definitivamente arrepentida de haber pedido a Myoga que le enseñara el castillo, pues ella y Miroku estaban teniendo que escuchar la clase de Historia del Arte más larga de sus vidas. Ya llevaban más de una hora y solo habían visto la primera planta del castillo, apenas si empezaban a ver la segunda, y el anciano parecía capaz de seguir hablando otra hora más.

- Como bien puede apreciar – le decía Myoga mientras señalaba a su alrededor – la pseudo-fachada fue derribada para descubrir el auténtico diseño rococó – Kagome asentía ante su explicación recordando como el abuelo le había explicado con el mismo entusiasmo todas sus leyendas – Y no se pierda los raros techos de bóveda invertida – añadió señalando hacia arriba – se trata de otro ejemplo del período Barroco-Neoclásico – le aclaró – Y como siempre digo: si no es Barroco es barraca – finalizó con una risita, ante la cual Miroku y Kagome se miraron poniendo caras raras sin ver la gracia de la cuestión.

En ese momento pasaron ante una gran escalera que conducía al tercer piso, donde parecía no brillar ni una sola luz, como si estuviese abandonado. Este misterioso lugar atrajo con más fuerza la insaciable curiosidad de Kagome que todos los bonitos salones que ya había visto.

- ¿Qué hay allá arriba? – pregunto volviéndose a Miroku, pues con el tenía más complicidad que con el anciano, pero al parecer, el joven se incomodó ante la pregunta.

- Nada interesante – le respondió quitándole importancia – No hay más que un puñado de muebles viejos cubiertos de polvo en el tercer piso – Kagome asintió suponiendo que sería una especie de desván.

- Además el amo tiene absolutamente prohibido que subamos – añadió Myoga y esto, lejos de intimidar a Kagome, hizo que su curiosidad se avivase de nuevo.

- Anda que lo has arreglado – le susurró entre dientes Miroku a Myoga.

- Me pregunto qué será lo que esconde en ese lugar – pensó Kagome en voz alta.

- ¿Esconder? El amo no esconde nada – dijo Myoga nervioso.

- Entonces no estaría prohibido subir – argumentó Kagome.

- De todos modos hágame caso y olvídese de ese lugar – le dijo Miroku pasando a un tono más ameno - ¿Por qué no mejor salimos a los jardines? – le sugirió – Rara vez tengo una excusa para salir de aquí – le dijo poniendo su mejor cara de desgraciado – Le estaría muy agradecido si me la proporcionara y de paso me librara de otra hora oyendo a Myoga – añadió ganándose un ceño fruncido de Myoga y otra de compasión, mezclada con diversión, de Kagome.

- Pensaba que no podíais salir del castillo – le dijo Kagome recordando la maldición.

- En realidad, sí que podemos. Lo que no podemos es pasar más allá de la muralla. – aclaró Miroku - ¿Qué me dice? La nieve está empezando a cuajar y será un espectáculo realmente hermoso.

- Me parece bien – le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

- Entonces yo tendré que dejaros solos – dijo Myoga – No es bueno para alguien de mi edad exponerse a las condiciones de este tiempo – se excusó antes de despedirse y retirarse.

- Podemos avisar al pequeño Shippo para que venga con nosotros y le sustituya – le dijo Miroku sabiendo lo mucho que ese pequeño diablillo disfrutaba de la nieve.

- ¡Claro! – aceptó Kagome - ¿Por qué no se lo decimos también a Sango? – añadió, ante lo cual Miroku sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía – Iré a buscarla mientras que tú vas a por Shippo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Perfecto – concordó Miroku – nos veremos en el vestíbulo – añadió antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

Había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado. Kagome sabía que no debería y que la ultima vez que se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos había terminado en la situación en que ahora se encontraba: encerrada de por vida en un castillo, pero, apenas vio que Miroku se había alejado lo suficiente, empezó a subir las escaleras sigilosamente, sintiéndose atraída sin ninguna explicación. Una vez arriba, se lamentó de no haber cogido una antorcha, pues tuvo que avanzar por un corredor escasamente iluminado. En las paredes podría apreciar escudos de armas y retratos de los que sin duda habían sido los anteriores señores y señoras del castillo, pero no había ninguno de Inuyasha. Cuando llegó a unas imponentes puertas de caoba con un gran pomo que asemejaba la cabeza de un león, dudó un instante sobre si debería o no avanzar, pero no podía evitar querer saber qué era lo que Inuyasha escondía allí así que lo hizo...

Inuyasha acababa de volver al castillo, después de dar varias vueltas por el bosque, su orgullo lo había dominado: él era el dueño y señor del castillo, si a esa niña la irritaba su presencia tendría que aguantarse, él no iba a pasar el día fuera de su casa sólo para complacerla.

Al entrar al vestíbulo, vio a Miroku y a Shippo poniéndose un par de gruesos abrigos.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó extrañado.

Estamos esperando a Sango y la señorita Kagome para salir a jugar con la nieve – respondió Shippo con entusiasmo.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – sugirió Miroku. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue una ceja alzada de Inuyasha antes de que éste emprendiera la marcha hacia las escaleras – Sabes que evitar a una mujer no es el mejor modo de conquistarla, ¿verdad? – ironizó Miroku a sus espaldas.

- ¡Métete en tus asuntos! – respondió Inuyasha desde el final de las escaleras de la primera planta.

Mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras de la segunda planta se cruzó con Sango, que iba sola y al parecer muy atareada, hecho que lo extrañó.

- ¿La chica no está contigo? – le preguntó.

- No, Kagome no está conmigo – le respondió Sango haciendo incapie en el nombre de la muchacha, pues era más que evidente que Inuyasha evitaba usarlo.

- Bueno, pues supongo que seguirá buscándote – pensó en voz alta, ante lo cual Sango lo miró sin entender – Miroku y Shippo os están esperando para salir al jardín – aclaró antes de seguir su camino.

Lo que Kagome encontró, no era, para nada, lo que había esperado encontrar. El lugar era una especie de estudio personal, nada fuera de lo común en un príncipe, pero lo que la impactó fue el desorden y el caos que parecía reinar el la habitación, que ni siquiera estaba iluminada. El escritorio estaba volcado y la silla caída hacia atrás, como si alguien se hubiese levantado en un estallido de furia y lo hubiese tirado todo; las estanterías, derribadas en el suelo, con todo su contenido desparramado a su alrededor; los cortinajes que conducían al gran balcón, completamente desgarrados. No sabía por qué, pero el lamentable estado de la habitación, más que horrorizar a Kagome, la angustiaba y no podía evitar preguntarse la razón que había llevado a Inuyasha a aquello. Solo parecía haber orden en un apartado de la habitación, donde se encontraba un gran sillón frente a una chimenea apagada. Kagome fue hasta allí y se hundió en el sillón cerrando los ojos para reflexionar. Cuando los abrió, había un par de ojos dorados clavados en los suyos, contemplándola fijamente, y se sobresaltó pensando que Inuyasha se enojaría por haberla encontrado allí, pero entonces comprendió que no era Inuyasha quién la miraba, ni siquiera era una mirada real por mucho que lo pareciera, sino parte de un cuadro que se encontraba sobre la chimenea completamente desgarrado, solo los ojos permanecían intactos y ella sabía que se trataba de Inuyasha, nadie más tenía una mirada como aquella. Supuso que debía de ser el cuadro que faltaba el la galería que había visto antes y se levantó, atraída por el deseo de tocar ese rostro destrozado, parecía tan real... Entonces descubrió algo más que llamó su atención, pues encontró un pequeño cofre sobre la repisa de la chimenea, bajo el cuadro. Kagome tomó el cofre en sus manos y lo abrió, quedando matavillada ante el la hermosa perla rosada que guardaba en su interior. La tomó y al ver que formaba parte de un collar decidió probárselo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de sopetón y ella se volvió sobresaltada, lo primero que vio fueron dos soles que ardían clavados en sus ojos y entonces comprendió que se trataba de Inuyasha, pero esta vez era el de verdad y su expresión esta vez si que consiguió asustarla...

**Bueno, uff... esta escena me traumatizó de pequeña, así que no he querido cambiarla mucho (siempre lloraba cuando la Bestia se enfadaba con Bella T.T) pero bueno, son las tres de la mañana y la parte que viene ahora es demasiado intensa para seguir escribiendo, pero prometo solemnemente que en dos días más os trago capítulo doble, por que yo también sé lo que es sufrir cuando los capis son cortos, así que...**

**Besitos y achuchones **


	9. Promesas

**Cap.: 8 - Promesas**

Después de hablar con Sango, Inuyasha siguió su camino hacia la siguiente planta. Al pasar por delante de las escaleras que daban al tercer piso notó el aroma de Kagome e intuyó que la muchacha se encontraba en sus aposentos privados. Este hecho hizo que se apresurara, pues no soportaba la idea de que ella estuviese en aquel lugar donde el daba rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y se desquitaba de su sufrimiento, no quería que ella conociese esa faceta de sí mismo. Pero lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar, no estaba enfadado, pues se suponía que ella no sabía que esa área del castillo estaba prohibida. Sí que estaba algo molesto y ahora comprendía esa frase que le había escuchado tantas veces a Kaede cuando era niño, "todo lo que se odia cae encima". Lo estaba experimentando en carne propia: él era sumamente reservado, no le gustaba que los demás conociesen sus sentimientos porque eso les da lo necesario para herirte, te hace débil, y Kagome, la mujer a la que debía enamorar para librarse al fin de la maldición, era la criatura más curiosa con la que se había cruzado nunca y parecía estar dispuesta a saberlo todo. Esto lo hacía ponerse nervioso, e incluso sentirse algo incómodo, pero a pesar de ello, no detestaba su curiosidad, pues después de todo esa curiosidad era precisamente lo que la había llevado hasta él. Sin embargo, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo pensaba en que debía dejarle claro a esa muchachita caprichosa que en su castillo había unas normas que cumplir. Ella protestaría, de eso no le quedaba duda después de su discusión de la noche anterior, pero él estaba dispuesto a no perder los nervios, les demostraría a la vieja Kaede y al pervertido de Miroku que él si sabía controlar su genio.

No obstante, todo el autocontrol de Inuyasha se esfumó al abrir la puerta y ver a Kagome terminar de colocarse la perla en el cuello como si tal cosa. Se llenó de ira al ver que ella jugaba sin darle importancia al objeto que era lo más importante de su vida, pues debería ser él quien se lo entregara, como si de su corazón se tratase, a la mujer que amara y que pondría fin a sus días de sufrimiento.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó con una voz tan fría que Kagome sintió que se le helaba hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Si él hubiese comenzado a gritar, no la habría afectado en que lo habría hecho y hubiese sabido responderle, pero este nuevo tono la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

- Yo no quería... – empezó a excusarse ella.

- ¡No tenías ningún derecho a tomar esto! – gritó mientras arrancaba el colgante de su cuello.

- ¡Basta! – pidió ella al verlo tirar el sillón que había a su lado para descargar su ira.

- ¡Fuera! – rugió mientras clavaba sus ojos que, ardían como brasas, en los de ella, que se cristalizaron segundos antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación, dejándolo completamente solo.

Kagome continuó corriendo escaleras abajo y no se detuvo ni siquiera al cruzarse con Sango, Miroku y Shippo, que aún seguían esperándola en el vestíbulo.

- ¿A dónde va? – preguntó Miroku alarmado al verla dirigirse a las puertas del castillo.

- ¡No puedo quedarme aquí ni un segundo más! Lo siento – le respondió ella antes de impulsarse fuera del castillo para seguir corriendo sin detenerse a pensar en que se estaba internando en el bosque. En su mente no había espacio para nada más que la imagen de los ojos de Inuyasha, ardiendo de ira.

* * *

La ira de Inuyasha se esfumó al ver como en los ojos de ella habían empezado a cristalizarse debido a las lágrimas antes de huir de él. Se quedó completamente conmocionado pensando en la expresión de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? – preguntó para sí mismo mientras apretaba la perla en su mano. Sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta: la había asustado y era la primera vez desde su llegada al castillo que ella lo había mirado como si se tratase de una verdadera bestia.

- ¡Inuyasha! – oyó que lo llamaba Miroku. Probablemente querría una explicación de lo que acababa de pasar y él no tenía ánimos para dársela, el ajetreo emocional por el que acababa de pasar lo había dejado exhausto - ¡Inuyasha! – lo escuchó de nuevo. Esta vez estaba más cerca, así que lo mejor sería salir a su encuentro antes de que se le ocurriera la brillante idea de ir a buscarlo hasta allí mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con desgana.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios le has hecho a la señorita Kagome?! – el matiz de ira impregnado en las palabras del siempre sosegado Miroku lo pilló completamente desprevenido.

- ¡¿Y a ti que carajo te importa?! – rugió el pensando que la ira del joven tenía que ver con su interés por Kagome. Este hecho hizo que naciera en el un nuevo sentimiento de furia que nunca antes había experimentado.

- ¡Me importa porque vas a echar a perder la única esperanza que se ha presentado en años de romper la maldición y ser feliz estúpido! – tras escuchar a su amigo decir esto se sintió realmente estúpido por lo que había estado pensando segundos antes y al mismo tiempo relajado.

- Ya lo he hecho...

- No, creo que todavía puedes hacer algo para arreglarlo – replicó Miroku cruzándose de brazos y recuperando su serenidad habitual – Por lo que he podido ver intuyo que has vuelto a dejar que tu genio te controle y has asustado a la pobre muchacha – ahora sí que se sentía como un completo estúpido. Y eso que segundos antes estaba pensando en demostrarles que podía dominarse, definitivamente era estúpido – Será mejor que vayas a buscarla antes de que algo malo le pase – aconsejó Miroku. Estas palabras desconcertaron a Inuyasha.

- ¿Y que podría pasarle estando en el castillo?

- Se ha ido, Inuyasha – aclaró Miroku. Estas palabras fueron suficientes para que Inuyasha dejase de preguntarse nada más y se echara a correr en busca de Kagome. El esperaba que estuviese en su habitación, llorando sí, pero sana y salva después de todo. El hecho de imaginarla en el bosque, donde cualquier animal salvaje podía atacarle, le heló la sangre en las venas. Solo esperaba poder alcanzarla antes de que llegase al río, conociéndola, sabía que sería lo suficientemente temeraria como para arriesgarse a cruzarlo.

* * *

Kagome apenas llevaba un par de minutos corriendo cuando sintió una pesada respiración a sus espaldas. Volvió la mirada un instante y vio que se trataba de un lobo. Apretó el paso sin esperanzas, pues sabía que el animal era más veloz que ella y podría alcanzarla en cualquier momento, pero al parecer el lobo prefería disfrutar de la caza jugando con su presa y no se esforzó en atraparla enseguida. Entonces Kagome creyó ver su salvación: el río. Sabía que cruzarlo era una locura porque el hielo apenas había empezado a cuajar, pero era su única escapatoria, pues sabía que el lobo no se atrevería a cruzarlo, y en el caso de que lo hiciera, terminaría patinando sobre el hielo. Pero apenas había dado dos pasos sobre él cuando supo que se había equivocado al oír el hielo quebrarse a sus pies.

Inuyasha llegó justo a tiempo de verla caer en las heladas aguas del río. Sin prestar atención a la criatura salvaje que se hallaba apenas a un tramo del río, se quitó su gruesa capa roja antes de saltar tras Kagome. Cuando la sacó de las aguas y la dejó a salvo en tierra firme, tomó la capa que había arrojado al suelo minutos antes y la cubrió con ella intentando calmar el frío que entumecía la piel de la muchacha.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. Kagome estaba apunto de asentir cuando miró más allá de Inuyasha y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse por segunda vez en ese día.

- ¡Vamos a morir! – sollozó conmocionada sin apartar la vista de aquello que la tenía aterrorizada. Entonces Inuyasha volvió la vista hacia el mismo lugar que ella y vio al lobo que los acechaba.

- ¡Escúchame! – la llamó mientras que la zarandeaba intentando hacerla salir de ese estado de pánico – ¡No vas a morir! – insistió mientras se volvía hacia el lobo – ¡Prometo que te protegeré! – juró mientras enfrentaba al animal salvaje. Kagome apenas podía creer lo que había oído: Inuyasha acababa de prometer que la protegería – ¡Tienes que correr! – le gritó mientras contenía al lobo – ¡Corre Kagome! – insistió al ver que ella no reaccionaba. Pero al oír su nombre Kagome volvió a la realidad y mientras que corría en dirección al castillo no podía pensar en nada más que en que era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió buscar el puente sobre el río y volver a la aldea. No lo abandonaría después de que acababa de salvarle la vida. Entonces fue cuando detuvo su carrera. A sus espaldas podía oír los rugidos del lobo y los del mismo Inuyasha mientras peleaban y no soportó la idea de irse y dejarlo a merced del lobo cuando él no estaría en peligro en ese momento de no ser por ella. Entonces se volvió y su mirada se cruzó con la de Inuyasha en un instante que pareció alargarse indefinidamente en el tiempo. Ambos estuvieron perdidos: ella, porque al ver que él la miraba como si su seguridad fuese lo único que importase en ese momento, cuando su propia vida estaba en juego, supo que no podía dejarlo solo y que volvería para ayudarlo aunque los dos acabasen muertos; él, porque se perdió en sus ojos y supo que ella le importaba, no sabía si porque era la única esperanza de acabar con la maldición o por algo más, pero la conmoción que sufrió al darse cuenta de esto lo distrajo por un instante, que fue suficiente para que el lobo se abalanzase sobre él y hundiese los dientes en su hombro.

- ¡No! – chilló Kagome mientras corría hacia él comenzando a llorar. Al verla acercarse con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas Inuyasha temió por su vida y se dio cuenta de que tenía que deshacerse del lobo antes de que ella llegase hasta él de nuevo. Con la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas, sintió que su fuerza aumentaba ante el deseo de protegerla y se deshizo del animal arrojándolo al río. Inuyasha se puso en pie mientras veía al lobo salir por la otra orilla del río y alejarse con un gemido lastimero - ¡Inuyasha! – oyó que lo llamaba Kagome. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre saliendo de los labios de ella. Se volvió y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que ella se arrojase llorando a sus brazos - ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herido? – preguntaba la muchacha.

- ¡Estúpida! ¡Te dije que corrieras! – fue lo único que atinó a decir, todavía sin asimilar el hecho de que ella lo abrazaba, antes de caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre que manaba del hombro de el lobo había herido.

Al ver que él se desmayaba, Kagome se quitó rápidamente la capa que él le había dado e hizo un torniquete con ella sobre la herida del joven para evitar que perdiera más sangre. Tras unos minutos de absoluta frustración por parte de Kagome, Inuyasha respondió finalmente a los llamados de ésta abriendo los ojos. Con la ayuda de la muchacha, el herido se puso en pie y ambos comenzaron a caminar, en absoluto silencio, hacia el castillo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al castillo, todos los esperaban en el vestíbulo y se alarmaron al ver el estado maltrecho de Inuyasha, pero él les ignoró y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar. Una vez allí, se derrumbó en su sillón junto a la chimenea. Minutos más tarde, apareció Kagome con una palangana llena de agua caliente y un paño. Inuyasha se sobresaltó al ver que ella se arrodillaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó.

- Voy a curar tus heridas – respondió ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- ¡Khé! No necesito que me curen – aseguró el mientras que apartaba su mirada inflando sus cachetes y cruzándose de brazos como un niñito malcriado.

- Pero la batalla contra el lobo te ha dejado en un estado lamentable – insistió ella mientras se ponía de pie e invadía el espacio vital del muchacho con claras intenciones de retirar la ropa y mostrar la herida – Tienes unas heridas muy feas.

- ¡Qué me dejes! – se quejó el – ¿Has olvidado quién soy? – pero Kagome no atendía a sus quejas y ambos empezaron a forcejear hasta que Inuyasha terminó cayendo al suelo.

Mientras que ellos discutían, Kaede y Shippo iban de camino a la sala de estar para llevarle a Kagome vendajes que le harían falta después de limpiar las heridas de Inuyasha.

- ¿Crees que se romperá la maldición, abuela Kaede? – preguntó Shippo.

- Yo solo espero y deseo que Kagome e Inuyasha se lleven bien – le respondió la anciana – Así todo será más fácil.

Entonces Shippo llegó a la puerta y se volvió con una sonrisa a la anciana Kaede, que iba un poco más lenta.

- Parece que ya se llevan mejor – comentó el niño mientras señalaba al interior de la habitación.

Lo que la anciana Kaede vio la dejó a cuadros. Inuyasha estaba tendido de espaldas en el suelo y Kagome estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él intentando quitarle la camisa.

- ¡Quítate esto! ¡Vamos! – insistía la muchacha.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – se quejaba él mientras intentaba quitársela de encima.

- ¡Shippo no mires! ¡Vete a la cocina! – ordenó la anciana antes de acercarse a los dos muchachos - ¡Vaya! Parece que últimamente tenéis más confianza – dijo mientras que los miraba con reproche. Entonces ambos muchachos fueron conscientes de la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraban y se separaron sonrojándose rápidamente. La anciana se fue riendo después de dejar las vendas e Inuyasha finalmente se sentó y permitió a Kagome limpiar su herida.

- ¡Me duele! – se quejó.

- ¡Si te quedaras quieto no te dolería tanto! – le replicó Kagome.

- ¡Si tú no te hubieras escapado, esto no habría pasado! – le reprochó él.

- ¡Si tú no me hubieras asustado, yo no me habría escapado! – se justificó ella.

- ¡Y tú no deberías haber hurgado en mis cosas! – insistió él.

- ¡Y tú deberías controlar tu genio! – insistió ella. Ante eso, el no supo que contestar y la dejó que siguiera curándolo – A propósito – comenzó a hablar de nuevo Kagome – Gracias por salvarme la vida – dijo mientras que se sonrojaba ante la intensidad de la mirada de él.

- De nada – respondió serio mientras que ella continuaba atareada con su herida – Kagome – la llamó recordando algo - ¿Por qué llorabas? – preguntó cuando estuvo seguro de que ella le prestaba atención. Ella comprendió que se refería al momento en que lo había abrazado llorando y volvió a sonrojarse.

- Lloraba – comenzó con dificultad – porque creía que te ibas a morir y me sentí aliviada cuando vi que estabas bien – soltó por fin.

- Entonces ¿era por mí? – dijo él – Llorabas por mí – dijo más para sí mismo que para ella – Kagome, ¿puedo pedirte algo? – le preguntó utilizando su nombre de nuevo, parecía que ahora deseaba usarlo todas las veces que antes se había negado a hacerlo. Kagome asintió a su petición – Prométeme que nunca volverás a irte del castillo – Pidió mirándola a los ojos.

- Lo prometo...

**Bueno, capi intenso, ¿No creéis? Creedme, no sabéis la odisea que he pasado para escribirlo: cuando lo estaba terminando el ordenador se quedó pillado y lo tuve que apagar y todo se perdió T.T. tuve que escribirlo de nuevo y por eso he tardado más de la cuenta en subirlo. Por cierto, estoy trabajando en un capi especial de Navidad, ya sé que voy un poquito tarde, pero voy a intentar tenerlo listo como regalo de Reyes como agradecimiento por vuestro apoyo, en serio, no sabéis la ilusión que me hace saber que os gusta lo que hago ;)**

**Besitos y achuchones, María.**


	10. Nieve

**Cap.: 9 - Nieve**

De lo que no se percataron Inuyasha ni Kagome mientras que ambos comenzaban a entenderse aquel día ante el fuego es que el pequeño Shippo, desobedeciendo a la anciana Kaede, había vuelto para satisfacer su curiosidad observando tras la puerta. El pequeño niño creyó que sería muy conveniente informar a todos los demás de lo que había visto y, unos minutos después, se encontraba de pie sobre la mesa de la cocina contando con todo lujo de detalles, dibujos incluidos, lo que había presenciado, mientras que todos los demás lo miraban con el brillo de la esperanza iluminando sus ojos.

- Y entonces Kagome prometió que nunca volvería a irse del castillo – terminó con una sonrisa triunfante al ver como todos le prestaban atención.

- Parece que hay muy buenas perspectivas – comentó el anciano Myoga.

- Confiemos en que el cabezota de Inuyasha no termine echándolo todo a perder – agregó Sango.

- Tienes razón – dijo Miroku – Supongo que una ayudita de nuestra parte no le vendría mal – agregó con un brillo pícaro en los ojos.

- Me da miedo esa mirada, ¿En qué estás pensando? – preguntó Sango sospechosa.

- En nada en concreto, pero pienso que podríamos ir dándoles pequeños empujoncitos, ya sabes...

No, Sango no sabía, ni siquiera la anciana Kaede y mucho menos Myoga, estaban muy seguros de fiarse de Miroku, pero a falta de planes alternativos...

* * *

Aquella fue la primera noche que Inuyasha y Kagome cenaron juntos, después de que la primera noche que la muchacha estuvo en el castillo el joven fracasara en su intento de hacerla salir de su habitación para cenar con él. Inuyasha ya estaba empezando a pensar que la joven lo dejaría esperando de nuevo cuando la vio aparecer en la puerta del comedor. Ataviada con un sencillo vestido de muselina blanca ajustado a la cintura con un bonito fajín celeste Kagome inspiró en el amo del castillo un sentimiento que no supo o no quiso reconocer.

- Perdón por el retraso – dijo Kagome mientras se sonrojaba y agachaba la cabeza ante la mirada de él.

Inuyasha no atinó a contestar y se limitó a asentir mientras ella se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba asiento. La tensión e incomodidad en el ambiente podía tocarse. Lo cierto es que tras lo ocurrido en la sala de estar después de que Kagome huyera e Inuyasha resultase herido, habían quedado en una especie de punto muerto, pues no sabían cómo actuar.

- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba – murmuró Miroku, que se encontraba observando por la puerta entreabierta, mientras rodaba los ojos y soltaba un suspiro exasperado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – al oír la pregunta, se volvió para ver a Sango, que se había colocado junto a él para observar también.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó.

- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿no crees? – Miroku tuvo que asentir – Pero dime, ¿Por qué has dicho que será difícil?- insistió la castaña

- ¡Oh, míralos! – señaló Miroku mientras hacía rodar sus ojos – No hacen más que sonrojarse e iniciar frases para terminar interrumpiéndose y balbuceando incoherencias – describió la situación – Tanta timidez no es buena, no avanzarán nunca... tengo que tener una gran conversación con Inuyasha – lo ultimó lo murmuró más para sí mismo que para Sango.

- A mí me parecen muy tiernos – dijo la muchacha – Pero he de admitir que tienes razón, se comportan como niños más que como personas adultas – añadió suspirando también – Será mejor que vayamos a buscar la cena – concluyó arrastrando al joven consigo a la cocina.

* * *

Al día siguiente el plan de Miroku, que se creía que era una nueva versión del dios Eros, se puso en marcha. Por la mañana, los sirvientes comenzaron a buscar a su amo por todo el castillo para buscar una manera de juntarlos a él y a Kagome, pero Inuyasha se había levantado pronto y se había marchado a reflexionar donde no pudieran interrumpirlo. La verdad es que el día anterior, el joven había tenido más emociones juntas de las que había experimentado en décadas y necesitaba asimilarlo todo.

- ¿Dónde podrá estar? – preguntaba Shippo mientras seguían buscando.

- Cualquiera sabe – suspiró Sango agotada – Ya le hemos buscado en todas partes...

- Tal vez el amo no esté ni siquiera en el castillo – expuso Myoga.

- ¡Lo encontré! – exclamó Miroku que miraba a través de la ventana y podía ver como Inuyasha volvía, con el ceño fruncido, de su paseo matutino.

- ¡Por fin! – sonrió Sango aliviada.

- ¡Tenemos que encontrar la manera de unirles! – dijo el anciano Myoga con una vitalidad impropia de él. Pero todavía no había terminado de hablar cuando Miroku ya había empezado a correr, arrastrando a Sango consigo y seguido de cerca por Shippo, en busca de Kagome.

- ¡Vamos! – instigó – El amor no puede esperar...

Terminaron separándose para lograr encontrar a Kagome antes. Shippo bajó las escaleras hacia la primera planta y comenzó a buscarla por allí. Myoga fue hacia la cocina, a ver si se encontraba charlando allí con Kaede. Sango y Miroku se dispusieron a buscarla por la planta baja. Ninguno optó por buscarla en la tercera planta, era obvio que después de lo sucedido la última vez que estuvo en las estancias prohibidas, a Kagome no se le ocurriría volver allí. Tampoco la buscaron por los torreones, eso sería más propio del mismo Inuyasha que de la joven.

- ¿Crees que ella será la definitiva? – preguntó Sango a Miroku.

- Lo supe en el primer momento que la vi – contestó el joven con una sonrisa.

- Supongo que tienes razón – admitió Sango correspondiéndole la sonrisa – Si alguien puede llegar a Inuyasha, será Kagome. Tiene un alma tan benévola...

- Y su aspecto tampoco la perjudica – añadió Miroku mientras su expresión se tornaba pícara, lo que le costó ganarse una bofetada de parte de su acompañante.

Al final, el primero en encontrarla fue Shippo, que se dirigía hacia las escaleras para bajar al vestíbulo cuando se cruzó con Kagome y la saludó.

- Dime Shippo – pidió ella tras corresponder al saludo del pequeño - ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- Bueno... ¿Martes? – respondió el pequeño dudoso, pues se sentía confundido por la pregunta repentina de la muchacha.

- No me refería a eso tontorrón – le dijo ella con una sonrisita – Hoy es Nochebuena, la víspera de Navidad – le explicó ella. En ese momento llegaron Miroku, con una mejilla más sonrosada de lo normal, y una disgustada Sango que, tras saludar, se fue directamente a la cocina. También apareció el anciano Myoga, acompañado por Kaede.

- Señorita Kagome – empezó Miroku - ¿No cree que hace una mañana preciosa? Podríamos aprvechar para hacer esa visita al jardín que dejamos a medias ayer – sugirió, pues sabía que allí se encontrarían con Inuyasha.

- Sí – animó la anciana Kaede siguiéndole el juego al muchacho – No hay nada como empezar el día con un buen paseo al aire libre.

- ¡Y podemos patinar sobre hielo! – exclamó el pequeño Shippo emocionado mientras corría a buscar los patines.

- ¡Eso! – exclamó Myoga – Vayamos a hacer un poco de ejercicio – dijo mientras estiraba, pero entonces algo crujió – Pero con moderación – añadió mientras se llevaba una mano hacia los adoloridos riñones.

La anciana Kaede tuvo que excusarse para atender al anciano Myoga, que por emocionarse más de la cuenta a su edad con eso del ejercicio al aire libre, se había quedado contracturado y sin poder moverse. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Miroku le pidió que fuese saliendo ella mientras que él iba a buscar al pequeño Shippo y a ayudarle a buscar los patines. En realidad, todo era una excusa para que Kagome saliera y se encontrara a solas con Inuyasha.

Al abrir la puerta, Kagome lo vio, ataviado con su capa roja para protegerse del frio. Estaba apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido como si tratase de resolver en su mente alguna especie de problema de matemáticas muy complicado.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó con una sonrisa. El quedó descolocado unos segundos antes de corresponder su saludo agitándose nervioso. Al erguirse, su cabeza chocó con una de las ramas bajas del árbol, lo que provocó que la nieve que había sobre ésta, cayese directamente encima de él - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kagome acercandose alarmada en un primer momento, pero entonces vio como el fruncia el ceño y empezaba a sacudirse como un perro mojado para quitarse la nieve de encima. Ante esta visión, la muchacha no pudo evitar echarse a reir.

- Con que te hace mucha gracia, ¿no? – la reprendió Inuyasha, pero lejos de intimidarla y hacerla callar, lo que provocó fue que Kagome riese aún con más ganas llevándose una mano al vientre y la otra a la comisura del ojo para limpiar una lágrima que se le había escapado de tanto reir. Entonces al muchacho se le ocurrió una idea y empezó a sonreír anticipándose a la venganza. Se agachó, hizo una bola de nieve con las manos y se la arrojó a Kagome, que tras sentir el impacto de la fría nieve, dejó de reir y parpadeó sorprendida. Entonces fue el turno de Inuyasha para reir a mandibula batiente. Ese fue el inicio de una épica batalla de bolas de nieve en el jardín.

* * *

Sango oyó las risas desde la cocina y subió a la primera planta, donde había una ventana que daba al jardín y empezó a contemplarlos con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa ahí? – preguntó Kaede, que volvía de haber estado curando a Myoga.

- Los dos por fin – respondió Sango mientras dejaba espacio a la anciana para mirar. Entonces apareció Miroku, que intentaba convencer a Shippo para salir a patinar otro día, y ambos se acercaron para mirar por la ventana.

- Un par feliz al comenzar el día de Nochebuena en el jardín– comentó Miroku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Diría yo que hay que aguardar – dijo la ancina Kaede con sensatez, no quería que los muchachos se esperanzasen más de la cuenta y que después sus esperanzas se viesen truncadas.

- Y hay que insistir – añadió Miroku – Porque el milagro que esperamos va a ocurrir.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Shippo. El no entendía que tenía de interesante ver a Inuyasha y Kagome lanzándose bolas de nieve. El solo sabía que era divertido y quería salir a jugar también.

- Verás Shippo – comenzó Miroku con toda intención de instruir al pequeño. Pero entonces Sango se apresuró a taparle la boca.

- Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor – le dijo ella al pequeño con una sonrisa.

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome rieron hasta caer agotados en la nieve el uno junto al otro. Inuyasha permaneció quieto mientras intentaba normalizar su repiración, pero se volvió para mirar a Kagome extrañado cuando se percató de que ella empezaba a mover los brazos y las piernas. Entonces ella se levantó y lo instó a levantarse a él para que viese las formas que habían quedado marcadas en la nieve, sus siluetas.

- ¿Has visto? – le preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa, pues había logrado la forma que quería – Parece una ángel de Navidad – comentó orgullosa. Inuyasha lo veía, tenía razón, su silueta era la de un ángel, lástima que no pudiese decir lo mismo de la propia.

- Un ángel junto a un monstruo – susurró antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse volviendo a su mal humor habitual.

Kagome se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la nieve.

- No sé para qué me esfuerzo, ahora está enfadado otra vez– murmuró para sí misma antes de cerrar los ojos. Unos minutos después se levantó empapada y tiritando por haber estado tanto tiempo tendida en la nieve y entró en el castillo.

La anciana Kaede, que lo había observado todo desde la ventana con los demás antes de retirarse cuando Inuyasha entró para que no los pillase espiando, la recibió colocándole una manta sobre los hombros.

- No se rinda aún, querida – le dijo la anciana con una sonrisa. Kagome no estaba muy segura de lo que quería decir, pero sonrió y asintió.

- No lo haré – aseguró. Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer: lograría que Inuyasha dejase de verse a sí mismo como una bestia.

**Bueno, sé que voy tarde, pero los próximos capítulos serán un poquito especiales porque asistiremos a la primera Navidad de Kagome en el castillo... A ver si las fiestas consiguen ablandar a Inu.**

**Intentaré tener el próximo capitulo para el viernes que viene :)**

**Saluditos, María**


	11. Preparando el terreno

**Cap.: 10 - Preparando el terreno**

Inuyasha se había instalado en su sillón de la sala, frente a la chimenea encendida para pensar. Sabía que su reacción había sido estúpida y que probablemente había enfadado a Kagome, pero no había podido evitarlo. Siempre estaba de mal humor por esas fechas.

- Odio la Navidad... – murmuró.

Y entonces recordó... Su último día como humano, poco antes de su cumpleaños, había sido el día de Navidad, en lugar de un regalo, se topó con la bruja que lo maldijo durante siglos...

* * *

Definitivamente, el rato que había pasado tendida en la nieve había sido lo peor que Kagome podría haber hecho. El frío había calado hasta sus huesos y, a pesar de haberse metido inmediatamente en una tina de agua hirviendo, no podía dejar de tiritar. Cuando comenzó a estornudar se temió lo peor, sin duda acababa de pillar un buen resfriado. Mientras bajaba para almorzar se encontró con el pequeño Shippo, que decidió acompañarla con una sonrisa.

- Oye, Shippo, ¿tú sabes por qué Inuyasha es tan gruñón? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- No lo sé, ese tonto siempre está igual – respondió el pequeño mientras negaba con la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Incluso en Navidad? – insistió ella reprimiendo una risa ante el comentario del pequeño.

- ¿Navidad? – Se extrañó el chiquillo - ¿Qué es eso? – ante esa última pregunta Kagome no pudo evitar alzar las cejas confundida.

- Vamos Shippo, tienes que saber lo que es – Shippo negó – El portal de Belén, el árbol, la comida familiar... ¿regalos? – no sabía que mencionar para ver si el niño caía, era muy raro que no supiera absolutamente nada.

- ¿Regalos? ¿Yo también tendré uno? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

- ¡Claro! Todo el mundo tiene regalos en Navidad – afirmó Kagome.

- ¿Incluso Inuyasha? – preguntó el pequeño frunciendo el ceño.

- Incluso Inuyasha...

Acto seguido llegaron al comedor. A Kagome le extrañó ver a Inuyasha allí, pues pensó que después de lo ocurrido en el jardín se pasaría unos días enfurruñado por ahí. Inuyasha no estaba de muy buen humor, pero había bajado porque no quería que Kagome pensara que estaba enfadado con ella. La situación era bastante incómoda para Kagome, pues Inuyasha permanecía en silencio, pero la tensión se rompió cuando Kagome empezó a estornudar... sin duda, quedarse en la nieve había sido una pésima idea.

- ¿Estás enferma? – preguntó Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño y levantándose.

- No, solo he cogido algo de frío ahí fuera – trató de restarle importancia Kagome.

- Será mejor que te retires a tus aposentos – dijo él.

- Estoy bien, de verdad – insistió ella, pero entonces le sobrevino un ataque de tos.

- A mí me parece que no...

Y entonces Inuyasha se dirigió hacia Kagome y la tomó en brazos con la clara intención de conducirla hasta su habitación.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Se sorprendió Kagome - ¡Bájame! – pidió y, al ver que él no le prestaba atención empezó a revolverse en sus brazos para que la soltara

- Si no te quedas quieta, te vas a caer – la reprendió él. Ella hizo un mohín.

- Esto es absurdo...

Pero Inuyasha ignoró sus quejas y la dejó en su habitación con instrucciones de que se metiera en la cama y descansara. Después, el joven se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a trajinar para preparar algo.

- Inuyasha, ¿qué haces? – preguntó la anciana Kaede viéndolo afanado en lo que sea que estuviese preparando.

- Kagome está enferma – respondió simplemente él y la anciana pareció comprender lo que estaba haciendo - ¿Puedes llevarle esto? – preguntó entregándole a la anciana una taza con el brebaje que había preparado.

- ¿Por qué no se lo llevas tú? – le dijo ella.

- ¡Khé! Yo soy el amo de este castillo, no su sirviente – replicó el cruzándose de brazos mientras que el sonrojo de apoderaba de sus mejillas surcadas por las marcas de la maldición.

La anciana no replicó más y se marchó, con una risita entre dientes. Inuyasha seguía siendo un muchacho tan tímido a pesar de su altanería de siempre y la maldición que podía llegar incluso a enternecer, más ahora que no resultaba tan despótico como antes de ser maldito. Al verla entrar en su habitación c, Kagome se incorporó un poco en la cama y la saludó.

- Ten – dijo la anciana pasándole la taza – Esto te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Kagome tomando la taza en sus manos.

- La verdad es que no lo sé con seguridad...

- ¿No lo has preparado tú? – se extrañó Kagome mientras dirigía la taza a sus labios.

- No, lo ha preparado Inuyasha – explicó la anciana.

- ¡¿Inuyasha?! – se extrañó aún más Kagome separando la taza de sus labios y mirándola con sospecha.

- Eso te curará – ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Inuyasha y se volvieron para verle apoyado en las jambas de la puerta – Tómatelo, no importa lo que sea – dijo autoritario antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

- ¿Tú crees que es seguro tomarlo? – Preguntó Kagome a Kaede susurrando para que no la oyese Inuyasha - ¡Huele a rayos! – exclamó poniendo caras raras.

- Tranquila, seguro que se trata de la receta de la señora Izayoi – Kagome frunció el ceño, pues no sabía a quién se refería Kaede – Era la madre de Inuyasha – explicó Kaede – Ella sabía muchas cosas – los ojos de la anciana brillaron con tristeza.

Kagome se bebió el brebaje, que sabía peor, y le devolvió la taza a Kaede, que le dio unas palmaditas en las piernas y salió de la habitación. A Kagome le hubiera gustado saber más sobre la madre de Inuyasha, pero al ver que recordarla entristecía a la anciana, decidió no preguntar. Después de eso, Kagome quedó profundamente dormida y durmió hasta el atardecer.

* * *

Al levantarse se encontraba como si nunca hubiera estado enferma y con las fuerzas completamente repuestas. Se apresuró para ir a darle las gracias a Inuyasha, pero en el camino se encontró con el pequeño Shippo, que estaba entusiasmado con la idea de festejar la Navidad e insistió en que Kagome hablase con el resto para poder celebrarla.

- ¿De verdad vamos a celebrar la Navidad? – preguntaba con la emoción a flor de piel e pequeño.

- Por supuesto – aseguraba Kagome.

Pero no todo iba a ser miel sobre hojuelas...

- Por supuesto que no – dijo el anciano Myoga cuando les contaron la idea a todos en la cocina.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntaron Shippo y Kohaku, el hermano pequeño de Sango, que también estaba entusiasmado con la idea.

- Ni se les ocurra, es un imposible, ¡olvídenlo! – negaba.

- ¡Oh vamos! – Exclamó Miroku – Relájate amigo, ¿no sientes el espíritu navideño? – decía con una sonrisa, pero Myoga se volvió y lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que dijera nada más. No quería que el charlatán de Miroku terminara engatusándolo con palabras.

- Vamos querido, sea cordial – insistió también la anciana Kaede. Los pequeños la corearon.

- No, no y... Déjenme pensar – todos abrieron los ojos ilusionados - ¡No! – Volvió a negar el anciano cascarrabias – El amo prohibió la Navidad – dijo dando el asunto por sentado.

- Nadie puede prohibir la Navidad – replicó Kagome poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No desea recordar su pasado y la última Navidad que celebramos es uno de sus más dolorosos recuerdos – explicó el anciano, Kagome se preguntaba el por qué– No sé usted, pero yo no quiero torturarle – se dirigió a Kagome.

- Yo creo que algo de alegría navideña no le vendría mal – insistió la muchacha – Al contrario, le sentaría muy bien.

- La señorita tiene razón – apoyó Miroku – Depende de nosotros ayudarle a superarlo.

- Eso no nos corresponde a nosotros – seguía negando Myoga - ¿No puedes ocuparte de tus asuntos y dejar a los demás? – reprendió a Miroku. El joven se irritó mucho por el comentario e iba a replicar, pero la anciana Kaede intervino antes para evitar una disputa.

- Tonterías, yo creo que es una idea muy buena – dijo.

- Pero el amo no quiere, es su castillo y él pone las reglas – Myoga no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

- No es justo – se lamentó Shippo.

- Tiene razón – asintió Kohaku – no es justo.

- Niños, nada de quejas – les reprendió Myoga.

- Disculpe – corearon ambos agachando la cabeza.

- Mírenos – dijo la anciana Kaede – Discutiendo y peleando – expuso – Y eso que antes nos portábamos mejor que nunca en estas fechas – se lamentó evocando el pasado. Myoga suspiró y pareció ceder un poco al recordar.

- Y no olvide el banquete – dijo Miroku guiñando un ojo a la anciana sin que Myoga lo viera – Pavo relleno...

- ¡Salsa de naranja! – agregó Kagome captando la idea de Miroku al ver como al anciano se le iluminaban los ojos pensando en el festín.

- Puré de patata – recordó también la anciana. Los niños, que al ser tan jóvenes no recordaban, asentían entusiasmados a la par que Myoga.

- Y flan para el postre... – Miroku sabía que Myoga no se resistiría a eso.

- ¿Flan? – Preguntó el anciano - ¿Con nata?

- ¡¿Qué te crees que somos?! Pues claro que con nata – dijo Miroku con fingida indignación – Y con caramelo, coñac y todas esas cosas que te gustan – añadió.

- De acuerdo – accedió el anciano exasperado.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Shippo antes de chocar palma con Kohaku.

- Pero si el amo se entera se enfadará, así que procurad no armar mucho escándalo – advirtió.

- Pero venga – arengó Miroku - ¿A qué estamos esperando? ¿A Navidad? – ironizó.

- No queda mucho tiempo – dijo Kagome risueña.

- Yo puedo hacer la cena – se ofreció la anciana Kaede.

- Yo traeré muérdago – dijo Miroku mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa en su cara, sin duda pensaba en Sango, que no se encontraba con ellos en ese momento pero que, de haber estado, le hubiera abofeteado intuyendo sus pensamientos.

- Y hay que adornar este sitio – añadió Kagome.

- Sango nos ayudará con eso – dijo Miroku – Venid conmigo – añadió dirigiéndose a Kagome y los niños.

- No, no, espérense – empezó a decir Myoga – Yo estoy al mando aquí, soy el encargado de asignar las tareas – pero cuando terminó de hablar se dio cuenta de que todos se habían puesto ya manos a la obra.

Sin duda, esa iba a ser una Navidad memorable... Siempre y cuando Inuyasha no se enterase antes de tiempo y todo se echase a perder, claro está...

**Ya sé que querréis matarme, tanto tiempo sin aparecer y ahora vengo con un capítulo taaaaan corto... Lo sé, pero es que no tengo tiempo ni para comer y dormir, segundo de bachillerato me está consumiendo. Espero que podáis comprenderme.**

**Besitos y achuchones**

**María ;)**


	12. Prisionero

**Cap.: 11 - Prisionero**

Después de haber decidido organizar la fiesta, Miroku sugirió a Kagome que pidiera ayuda a Sango pues, al parecer, en otro tiempo había sido ella la jefa de ceremonias del castillo. Mientras tanto, él fue con Kohaku y Shippo en busca de los adornos al desván.

- Seguro que le hace mucha ilusión saber que de nuevo se celebraran fiestas aquí – decía un sonriente Miroku.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro... – se lamentó Kohaku.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué no iba a ser así? – decía Shippo saltando los escalones hacia el desván de dos en dos.

Después de subir muchos, muchos escalones, llegaron al polvoriento desván y bajaron las cajas con los adornos navideños a la cocina, donde se encontraron con Kagome y una malhumorada Sango.

- No, es imposible – negaba la castaña.

- ¿Qué es imposible querida? – preguntó Miroku sorprendiendo a ambas muchachas.

- Me temo que Sango no cree que sea buena idea celebrar la Navidad en contra de los deseos de Inuyasha – explicó una cabizbaja Kagome.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntaron Kohaku y Shippo a la vez. Sango los miró con lástima.

- No quiero daros falsas esperanzas, la sorpresa no sentará bien a Inuyasha después de todo este tiempo – no había ninguna vacilación en sus palabras.

- Pero Sanguito querida – Miroku se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura.

- ¡¿Pero que haces?! – ella se sonrojó e intentó apartarlo – ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Sanguito! – al momento el joven ojiazul tenía su mejilla decorada con la mano de la joven castaña.

Kagome, Shippo y Kohaku suspiraron y pusieron los ojos en blancos ante la escenita.

- Yo asumiré las consecuencias si Inuyasha se enfada – insistió Kagome. Sango suspiró.

- Está bien, pero no digáis luego que no os lo advertí...

Entonces se pusieron todos manos a la obra para preparar el gran salón y todo lo necesario para la fiesta: la anciana Kaede se encargó de organizar el banquete y Myoga de catar los platos; Sango, los niños y Kagome se encargaron de la decoración. Mientras tanto, Miroku se encargó de mantener lejos a Inuyasha sacándolo de quicio para que le diera por ir a pasear al bosque.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la aldea, Bankotsu, tío paterno de Kagome, volvió tras varios años de guerra y el abuelo pensó que podría confiar en él para contarle lo que había ocurrido con la muchacha, a pesar de que todos sabían que Bankotsu se entendía muy bien con el gobernador Naraku... A pesar de ello, el anciano se acercó a la taberna para pedir su ayuda para rescatar a Kagome. Sin embargo, Bankotsu lo tomó por un viejo chiflado y no le prestó atención.

- El viejo ha perdido completamente la cabeza, ¿verdad? – reía Naraku.

- Sí, pero lo cierto es que me preocupa mi sobrina, no puedo dejarla con un anciano en tales condiciones – se tocó la cabeza con un dedo para hacer referencia a que había perdido la razón – después de todo, lleva mi sangre.

- Si me ayudas a encontrarla, yo me encargaré de meter al viejo en un buen maniconmio y cuidaré de ella...como mi esposa – Naraku sonrió perversamente y Bankotsu se atragantó con el vino.

- ¿Quieres casarte con mi sobrina? – preguntó sorprendido – ¿Por qué?

- Es el vivo retrato de su madre...

- ¿Sigues obsesionado con ella? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

- Siempre – y en los ojos de Naraku pareció asomar, por un instante, un atisbo de un corazón humano, más allá de su coraza de frialdad.

Por su parte el abuelo, viendo que no obtendría ayuda de ningún tipo, tomó el mapa y empezó a planear viajar él mismo para rescatar a Kagome.

* * *

Al atardecer, en el castillo, Kagome bajó a las calderas para encontrar un tronco de Navidad. Quiso la mala suerte que Inuyasha la encontrara cuando ella salió de allí, al volver él de su paseo por el bosque. Ella se apresuró a esconder el tronco a sus espaldas y disimular, pero Inuyasha no era del todo tonto...

- ¿Qué escondes ahí? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Nada – Kagome se encogió de hombros. Entonces él pasó detrás de ella rápidamente y le arrebató el tronco.

- ¿Ah, no? Y... ¿Qué es esto? – la miró alzando una ceja.

- Es un tronco de Navidad – confesó ella – La noche de Navidad, todos piden su deseo y luego el tronco se quema, es una tradición en mi aldea.

- Los deseos son una estupidez – Inuyasha gruñó – Dime, ¿Acaso deseaste el año pasado acabar siendo prisionera aquí?

- No – dijo Kagome – Pero seguiré deseando cosas – lo miró altiva y sin temor- Cuando mañana celebremos Navidad y quememos el tronco.

- ¡No va a haber ninguna Navidad! –gritó él.

- Pero...

- ¡NO! – dijo aún más alto – ¡Es mi castillo y se hará como yo ordene!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?! – gritó ella también.

- Tú no puedes entenderlo – dijo él con resentimiento – No tienes ni idea de lo que es perderlo todo, estar atrapado en tu propia casa, ser un... un...

- ¿Prisionero? – ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y lo dejó helado – El único que nos mantiene prisioneros a los dos eres tú – Inuyasha apartó la vista - ¡Pero no voy a darme por vencida! – le dijo antes de darse la vuelta e ir a su habitación.

- Prisionero... – murmuró él mientras la veía marcharse.

**¡Hola! Querréis matarme por todo este tiempo sin actualizar pero este año ha sido demasiado intenso... Pero bueno, terminé bachillerato y ya soy oficialmente una preuniversitaria :)**

**Intentaré subir los capítulos con más frecuencia ahora que tengo vacaciones.**

**Besitos, María.**


End file.
